


Sasha ½

by PrincessRose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Harem, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: The story is similar to Ranma ½, but there are a few differences between this story and Ranma. The story will follow a girl named Sasha Kusunoki or her other half, a boy named Alex Kusunoki, as they embark on their Pokemon journey with their trusted partners. What crazy and exciting adventures will the half girl half boy get themself into? Well, we are going to find out as the story begins.
Relationships: Joui | Nurse Joy/Original Female Character(s), Joui | Nurse Joy/Original Male Character(s), Junsar | Officer Jenny/Original Female Character(s), Junsar | Officer Jenny/Original Male Character(s), Master/servant - Relationship, Mistress/Servant - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Pallet Town Start

In a dark bedroom, in a luxurious house located in Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, steady, quiet breathing could be heard. You could barely make out the things around the room in the early morning of the night just before dawn. Directly in front was a desk next to the window that had the curtains drawn closed. On the other side of the room on the other wall was a dresser with a mirror. On the opposite side of the room from the dresser was a large bed fit for a king with a luxurious nightstand next to it and a lamp on it. You could make out a small bundle in the bed, indicating someone was in it. The only sound that could be heard was the steady, quiet breathing or the ticking of the clock until the sound of a doorbell ruined it.

"Coming!" came a female voice from the kitchen before feet steps could be heard.

A short woman with butt length black hair and light green eyes appeared in the foyer through the luxurious archway. She was a short woman at the height of four feet eleven inches or one hundred fifty centimeters tall, which often had people mistake her for a teenager despite being in her mid-twenties. The woman went to the door and opened it to see a boy with auburn hair and black eyes, wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt, a black necklace with a gold bead, dark blue pants, and brown boots.

"Oh, Gary, Good Morning," greeted the woman.

"Good Morning, Ma'am!" greeted Gary, standing up straight.

"Gary, I already told you," said the woman. "You don't have to be so formal. Just call me Helen."

"Yes, Ma'am!" replied Gary.

"What did I just tell you?" questioned the woman with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Mrs. Kusunoki," apologized Gary with a bow.

"Well, that's better," said Helen. "Come on inside. No need to stand outside like a statue."

Helen held the door open and stepped aside as Gary took his shoes off before nervously stepping into the mansion. Despite having been in the house several times, Gary was still nervous whenever he walked into the luxurious house.

Helen shut the door behind him. "I take it you are here for Sasha."

"Yes, Ma'am!" replied Gary. "I thought I'd come to get little sis so she can get her Pokemon today. Is Alex still here?"

"Oh, no, he left earlier this morning," answered Helen, making Gary sigh in relief.

Despite the fact Gary returned to being formal, Helen looked at him in amusement. Gary wasn't usually so respectful or formal to anyone, but he was different when talking to Helen or Sasha.

"Is little sis awake?" asked Gary, looking around at the luxurious foyer.

"No, she is still asleep," replied Helen before snapping her fingers, getting Gary's attention.

A woman that was a little taller than Helen with short brown hair that went down to her shoulders and amber eyes, wearing a maid outfit appeared out of nowhere, startling Gary, who looked like he had an exclamation despite not saying anything.

"Annebella, can you go wake up, Sasha?" asked Helen.

"Of course, My Lady," answered Annebella bowing before disappearing as quickly as she appeared.

Some people believe her to be a ghost, but Helen had got used to the skill of the Maids or Butlers and wouldn't have it any other way.

"Now, how about you go wait in the living room," said Helen, "or perhaps you can come to the dining room. The maids are preparing breakfast."

"Oh, no, that's alright," said Gary, waving his arms frantically.

"Gary, it is proper to make sure you get something to eat before starting on your journey," scolded Helen with her hands on her hips. "Do you got me, young man?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" replied Gary.

Helen ignored the formal reply and turned around. "Good, now follow me to the dining room."

Helen led Gary through the mansion to the luxurious dining room fit for royalty before she went over to the end of the long table and sat down.

"Gary, sit down," said Helen, waving a hand to the table.

Gary made his way over to a luxurious chair nearby the opposite end of the table and sat down, looking a bit uneasy.

"AHHHHH!" came a girlish scream from upstairs.

Gary looked up at the dining table ceiling with a blue face, wondering if his little sis was being tortured, but didn't say anything out of fear for his life.

Meanwhile, upstairs in a bedroom fit for royalty was a petite girl wearing boy pajama pants that she had to hold up with her hands or risk falling off and a shirt that looked too big for her. She was standing, dripping wet from head to toe, having been splashed with a bucket of cold water. The culprit was Annebella Carter, the house head maid who was holding onto an empty gallon bucket.

The girl was short at the height of three feet four inches or one hundred centimeters tall. She was young at seven years old with milk chocolate brown skin, beautiful feet length black hair with two bangs framing her face, which reached down to her waist alongside her heterochromia light green and light blue eyes. The girl had small breasts, but not nearly to the point that she was flat, and she had a lean body and a junk in the trunk ass.

The girl's full name was Alexander Hidalgo Chelem Sol Kusunoki, and they was a new family that recently moved to Pallet Town from the Sinnoh Region a year ago. Yes, confusing, right? Well, allow me to explain. When Alexander was only three years old, he was playing around in a forest in the Sinnoh Region when he accidentally fell into a lake, causing him to turn into a girl whenever he touched any cold water and back into a boy whenever he touched any hot water. Only two people in Pallet Town knew his actual name. Whenever he turns into a girl, his mother usually calls him by the nickname Sasha, and whenever he turns into a boy, his mother usually calls him by the nickname Alex. His mother used this for her own amusement, and so far, no one was able to connect the dots between Alex and Sasha. Most believe that the two was siblings and weren't any wiser.

"What's with waking me up?" questioned Sasha.

"Your mother asked me to, My Lady," replied Annebella. "You have a visitor."

"Huh? Who?" questioned Sasha, tilting her head sideways in confusion, looking irresistibly cute.

"Gary Oak," replied Annebella. "Now, let's get you dressed for the day."

Annebella walked over to a large closet near the king-size bed fit for royalty and opened it. The closet was basically a large room. Matter of speaking, someone could turn it into a large shop with all the clothes inside. Next to that large closet was another large closet, which had boy clothes and could be turned into a large shop of its own. Annebella made her way into the closet, going through the many isles of clothes, while Sasha made her way over to the closet's entrance.

"Let's see," said Annebella. "What should you wear today? Hmmm… I think some casual clothes will be good for your journey."

"Oh, that's right. I get to start my Pokemon journey today," said Sasha, turning to look at the Luxury Ball that was on her dresser with a smile.

She had gotten her first Pokemon from Professor Oak a week ago, but that Pokemon was to be used when she turned into a boy. Normally it was unheard of for someone that was seven years old to start their journey, but Professor Oak had approved of her going on a journey both as a girl and boy, and her mother agreed. Usually, beginning Trainers get a Starter Pokemon from the Kanto region, but lately, there has been an exchange going on between different regions, so she was able to get a Starter Pokemon from the Hoenn region. 

"Yes, My Lady," replied Annebella. "I think a nice short dress will do."

She took a short luxurious frilly light blue dress off one of the many racks before she made her way over to the shoes and picked out a pair of matching white and light blue dress shoes. Annebella made her way back to the bedroom and undressed Sasha before drying her off and dressing her. With that done, Annebella led Sasha over to the mirror on the dresser and had her sit down as she did her long hair, which took time to do.

"There you go, My Lady," said Annebella, having finished with Sasha's hair.

She put Sasha's hair up in a braided crown with the rest of it flowing freely underneath, and the two bangs still framing her face both tied in light pink bows.

Once dressed and her hair was done, Sasha made her way to the door of her room while Annebella disappeared. She made her way down the stairs and through the mansion to the dining room.

"Oh, Mom, you're still here," said Sasha, getting the attention of Helen and Gary. "I thought you'd be at work."

"I'll be going to work a little later today," replied Helen.

Sasha made her way over to her mom and hugged her before kissing her on the cheek, "Good morning, mom."

"Good morning, sweetie," replied Helen. "Your brother left early this morning."

Sasha nodded her head, turned around, and made her way over to the other end of the table, sitting down in the chair at the opposite end next to Gary's left. "Good, morning Gary."

"Your suppose to call me big brother," said Gary.

"No, thanks," said Sasha.

Gary sighed. "Good morning to you too. Anyway, ready to get your Pokemon today?"

"I can't wait to see what one I'll get!" exclaimed Sasha as her eyes lit up in excitement.

"You don't know?" questioned Gary. "Haven't you decided on which one you want?"

"I don't mind which one I get," answered Sasha.

Gary chuckled and rubbed her hair. "You are always unsure, little sis, but that's what makes you adorable."

Sasha blushed and beamed.

It wasn't long when the maids carted out and presented the luxurious breakfast to Helen, Sasha, and Gary. Gary continued to sit there and look at Sasha, who started eating the food elegantly, and he tried to act all elegantly as he ate his food.

Once breakfast was over, Gary led Sasha toward the foyer with Helen following.

"I'll wait right here," said Gary. "How about you go get your stuff?"

Sasha smiled and snapped her fingers, getting Gary's attention. A young maid that was five inches taller than Sasha with light blue hair that went down to her waist with two thin braids and two bangs framing her face that went down to her stomach and light pink eyes appeared out of nowhere, startling Gary, who looked like he had an exclamation despite having seen it many times before.

"My Lady, here is your bag," said the maid as she helped put Sasha's bag on her back.

"Thank you, Morina," replied Sasha bowing respectfully.

Morina Kaneda was Sasha's personal maid, who always took care of her and was with her no matter where she went along with her personal butler, but Sasha only used him when she turned into a boy.

"It's a pleasure, My Lady," replied Morina. "Now, go get your Pokemon."

Sasha smiled before turning to her mother. "Well, we are going to get going."

"Good luck, dear," said Helen.

Sasha turned to look at Gary. "I'm ready."

"Did you pack everything I told you to?" asked Gary.

"Relax, My Lady has everything," answered Morina. "I made sure that everything was packed."

Gary nodded his head before he turned and opened the door. He made his way out of the mansion with Sasha as they made their way over to Professor Oak's lab.

Gary sighed when they got a bit away from the mansion.

"Are you alright?" asked Sasha.

"Being inside your mansion can be nerve-racking," replied Gary.

Sasha hit him in the arm. "What are you talking about? You come from a rich family too."

"Yeah, but not nearly as rich as you," replied Gary.

They continued through the fields and hills as they made their way to Professor Oak's lab in the early morning. A nice breeze blew through the town, making the skirt of Sasha's short dress that went down to her upper thighs blow in the breeze, revealing that she had no underwear on, her ass, and her pristine mountain pussy. As they came over a hill, Sasha could see the Pokemon lab in the distance. When they got to the lab, Gary led Sasha into the building.

"Gramps, I brought little sis!" shouted Gary.

Professor Oak turned to look at them, genuinely amused.

He was the only one other than Sasha's mother, the maids, and the butlers that knew of Sasha's circumstances of switching from a boy to a girl and vice versa. Her family's move from Sinnoh to Kanto was sort of like a blessing in disguise for Professor Oak. His grandson Gary self-proclaimed her as his little sister despite believing that she already had a brother, not realizing that the two was the same person. It helped his grandson Gary show a side of himself that most have never seen before. Professor Oak and Helen decided to keep the switching genders a secret for their own amusement. They wanted to see how many people would connect the dots between Sasha and Alex, but so far, no one has. He only managed to find out when Helen had to give him the information so that Sasha can go on a Pokemon journey. When the boy was a girl, Professor Oak thought of her as his granddaughter, and when the girl was a boy, he thought of him as his grandson, much to Gary's annoyance.

"Gary, what took you so long?" asked Professor Oak. "You got up early and said you was going to get my darling Sasha two hours ago, and it's already seven."

"Sasha's mother insisted I stayed for breakfast," answered Gary.

"Well, that explains much," replied Professor Oak, not really surprised. "She can be persuasive at times."

Gary nodded his head in agreement. "And terrifying."

"Hey, my mom isn't that bad," pouted Sasha.

"Speak for yourself, little sis," replied Gary ruffling his hair, getting a chuckle out of Professor Oak.

"Well, you two are early, so you can go ahead and pick your Pokemon," replied Professor Oak as he led them over to the Pokemon.

"Hey, gramps, why didn't you tell me Alex-boy already left?" asked Gary.

"Oh, it must have slipped my mind in the excitement of waiting for my darling, Sasha," said Professor Oak.

"Hmmph," said Gary crossing his arms across his stomach.

"Hmmm…" said Sasha as she looked at the Poke Balls that held the Pokemon inside, trying to think of which one to choose.

"Actually, Sasha," said Professor Oak, getting her attention. "I think you should have this one." Professor Oak made another Poke Ball that was a different color come out of the machine and picked it up, holding it out to her.

Sasha took it and looked at it.

"Well, don't keep me waiting, little sis," said Gary. "Let's see what one you got."

Sasha threw the Luxury Ball. "Come on out."

The Pokemon came out in front of Sasha, letting everyone see what Pokemon it was. The end of its tail and the fur around its next was a blue-tinged white while it's actual body was a murky grey color. It also had a tuft of fur on its head that hung over its forehead between its eyes.

"Eh! It's an Eevee!" exclaimed Sasha as he crouched down.

Gary nodded his head. "I think it suits you, little sis," he said with acceptance.

Eevee looked around until it saw the girl that crouched down. "Oh, a cute female Trainer!" exclaimed the Eevee in a male voice.

 _"Well, actually, I'm a half girl and half boy,"_ replied Sasha.

Eevee blinked. "Eh! You can understand me and speak without speaking?" questioned Eevee, eyeing the human suspiciously.

 _"Yeah, I don't know how, but ever since I was a baby, I have been able to understand Pokemon and speak to them in my head,"_ answered Sasha.

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Eevee. "What did you mean by your a half girl and half boy?"

 _"Well, when I was three, I accidentally fell into a lake and turned into a girl,"_ explained Sasha. _"Ever since whenever I touch cold water, I turn into a girl, and whenever I touch hot water, I turn into a boy."_

"Incredible!" exclaimed Eevee. "I have never heard of a human that has the ability to change genders."

Sasha smiled and went about petting Eevee, making him roll over on his back, letting her pet his stomach, much to his delight.

"Well, Eevee, would you like to come with me?" asked Sasha as she stopped petting him.

"Yes, you're so hot and interesting!" exclaimed Eevee as he got back on his feet before jumping into her arms.

"Well, you two are certainly the best of friends," said Professor Oak. "As expected of my darling granddaughter."

"Granddaughter?" questioned Eevee, looking up at Sasha.

 _"Professor Oak thinks of me as his granddaughter despite not being blood-related,"_ explained Sasha before turning to Gary. "So, which one are you going to pick."

"Ha, I already know which one I'm picking, little sis," said Gary as he stepped up to the Poke Balls, grabbing one of them. "I pick this one, Squirtle."

Sasha smiled.

"Well, now that you two got your Pokemon," said Professor Oak, getting their attention. "You'll need these, and here are five Poke Balls, Gary."

Professor Oak handed them a device called a Pokedex and five Poke Balls for Gary. Sasha and Gary took their Pokedex, and Gary took the five Poke Balls. Sasha put Eevee down before using the Pokedex on him.

"Eevee, the evolution Pokemon," said the Pokedex. "It has the potential to evolve into any one of five different Pokemon."

Sasha and Gary looked at the Pokedex in surprise.

"Five different?" questioned Gary.

"I updated my granddaughter's device for the Kanto and Sinnoh Regions," stated Professor Oak, not bothering to mention that he also updated it for the Hoenn Region.

"That makes sense, especially since she came from Sinnoh," said Gary with a nod of his head.

Sasha started messing around with the Pokedex to get more information.

"Eevee evolves into one of three Pokemon depending on which stone is used on it," said the Pokedex as Gary made his way over and looked over Sahsa's shoulder. "Using a Fire Stone will yield Flareon, the flame Pokemon. A Water Stone yields Vaporeon, the bubble jet Pokemon. A Thunder Stone yields Jolteon, the Lightning Pokemon. Eevee touching a moss stone will yield Leafeon, the Verdant Pokemon. Touching an Ice Crystal yields Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokemon."

"Wow, cool," said Gary. "You sure got many choices, little sis. Are you sure you are going to be able to decide?"

"I'll leave that decision to Eevee," smiled Sasha, looking down at her Eevee.

"It would be best that way," Gary agreed. "You don't make decisions easily."

Sasha slapped him in the arm, and despite the fact she wasn't all that strong, it didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Owww!" cried Gary, rubbing his arm.

"So what if I'm a bit indecisive," pouted Sasha cutely.

"Yeah, but that's what makes you adorable," replied Gary ruffling her hair.

"Don't mess my hair up!" shouted Sasha.

Gary stopped ruffling her hair. "So what are you going to do now, little sis?"

"I'm going to head out on my journey," answered Sasha.

"What?" questioned Gary, a bit nervously. "I was going to wait to tease Ash, but maybe I should go with you."

"I'm sure Sasha will be fine, Gary," said Professor Oak.

Gary turned to look at him. "Yeah, but there is so much that could happen to her!" He turned back around to look at Sasha. "I can drive you around!"

Gary was acting like a big brother worrying about his little sister, which was quite amusing to Professor Oak.

"Relax, I'll have Morina with me," replied Sasha. "Besides, I'll rather walk, and Alex is already ahead of me, so I need to get going soon."

"Hmmm, good point," said Gary, nodding his head, having calmed down now that he knew Morina would be with her.

Sasha put her Pokedex away before turning to Professor Oak.

"Thanks, gramps," said Sasha bowing politely.

"Oh, you're very much welcome, darling," replied Professor Oak.

Sasha picked Eevee up and made her way back outside of the Pokemon lab with Gary and Professor Oak to be greeted by her mother and all the maids and butlers in her house, who was in a file on each side of the entrance with a red velvet carpet laid out.

"Yay! My Lady got her Pokemon!" cheered the maids and butlers clapping their hands.

"What an adorable Pokemon, sweetie," said Helen, reaching a hand out to pet Eevee, much to his happiness.

Morina squealed when she saw Eevee before she ran over, plucking Eevee out of Sasha's arms before she started freaking out.

"She's so adorable! She's just so adorable!" exclaimed Morina as she squeezed Eevee and rubbed her face against his fur.

"Morina, Eevee is a boy," replied Sasha.

"Mistress, please save me!" cried Eevee, trying to squirm out of Morina's arms.

 _"Please just bear with it,"_ said Sasha.

"No, Mistress! Please!" cried Eevee.

"Morina, don't squeeze Eevee," ordered Sasha.

"Yes, My Lady," replied Morina as she stopped squeezing Eevee, much to his relief.

After a bit, Sasha went over to Morina and held out her right arm, and Eevee ran up her arm to her right shoulder. She turned around to look at her mother, Professor Oak, and Gary.

"Well, we are off," said Sasha.

"Alright, see you later, little sis," said Gary with slight tears in his eyes, trying his best to hold them back.

"Later," said Sasha before she went over to her mother and hugged her before kissing her on the cheek one last time. "Goodbye, mom!"

"Goodbye, sweetie," replied Helen.

Eevee saw that and rubbed his face against Helen, who petted him for a little bit. Sasha turned back around and started making his way from Pallet Town with Morina.

"Sasha, see you later!" cried Gary's voice.

Sasha turned around to see him waving his hand in the air with slight tears falling down his cheek.

"Goodbye, Sasha!" shouted Professor Oak, waving his hands.

Sasha smiled and waved her hands back to Professor Oak and Gary. "See you later!"

With her final farewell to Gary and Professor Oak, Sasha turned around and continued on her journey with Morina as they explored the outside world. As she continued down the open fields with Morina and Eevee, Sasha heard a flutter that caught her attention.

 _"Oh, a Pidgey, and one in a different color,"_ thought Sasha as she saw the Pokemon. "Hello there."

Pidgey was foraging through the field when it heard a female voice and looked around until it saw an oddly colored Eevee, a beautiful girl, and a girl wearing odd clothing.

"What a beautiful female Trainer!" exclaimed Pidgey in a female voice, noticing the Eevee that was on the shoulder of the beautiful girl, but the Pokemon was speaking Pokemon language.

"Not quite," replied Sasha. "I'm a half girl and half boy."

Pidgey blinked and looked confused. "Huh?"

Thankfully, Sasha didn't have to explain as Eevee explained everything to Pidgey, who was in awe of what she heard.

"You can understand me?" asked Pidgey, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"Yeah, I don't know how, but ever since I was a baby, I have been able to understand what a Pokemon is saying," answered Sasha, "and I can do other things like speaking to them in my head."

"Mistress moved here from the Sinnoh Region," stated Eevee.

Pidgey was surprised the girl moved there from the Sinnoh Region.

"Who is the other girl, and what is with the clothing?" asked Pidgey.

"Oh, this is my personal maid Morina, and the clothing that she is wearing is called a maid outfit," answered Sasha.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Pidgey. "I don't find many humans that I can carry a conversation with."

"You are quite beautiful," said Sasha.

"A lot of Pidgey pick on me because of my color," said Pidgey.

"I know how that feels," replied Sasha.

"Do you get picked on too?" asked Pidgey, wondering why such a beautiful girl would get picked on.

"Yeah, my so-called self-proclaimed big brother Gary picks on me when I'm a boy," answered Sasha, "but I was raised in a wealthy family, so it is easy for me to ignore it."

"Wow, you're amazing!" exclaimed Pidgey.

"Is that why you didn't tell him about your switching genders?" asked Eevee.

"Not quite," answered Sasha. "It's more for my mother and gramps, Professor Oak's amusement. They like to see how many people can connect the dots between Sasha and Alex, but so far, no one has. It's not exactly easy, but Sasha and Alex are both nicknames for Alexandra and Alexander. Although, I suppose that is due to our looks. While we do have some things in common, there is a definite difference. There is also the fact that neither me as a girl or boy talk to many people."

"Why don't you talk to many people?" asked Pidgey.

Sasha gave a shy face.

"Oh, you're shy?" asked Pidgey.

Sasha nodded her head. "How about a Pokemon battle?"

"Nah, that's okay, you're interesting, so I think I'll come with you, that is if you will have me," answered Pidgey.

"Of course I would," replied Sasha. "I don't care how you look. I'm not about to turn away a Pokemon just because they are different."

Pidgey was happy to meet this half girl half boy.

Sasha was about to catch Pidgey when she heard a female voice that caught her attention.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the first chapter of Sasha ½. I do hope you like it. We got to be introduced to one of the main characters in the story, Alexander Hidalgo Chelem Sol Kusunoki, who became a half girl half boy after an accident. In that regard, it's a bit like that of Ranma ½, but there are some key differences that set them apart, which will be revealed as the story continues. Gary Oak might appear more frequently through the story, but his attitude is the same, except for when it comes to Sasha, who he self-proclaimed as his little sis. Professor Oak has also taken Sasha in as his granddaughter, or her alter ego Alex in as his grandson, much to Gary's annoyance. We also got to be introduced to Sasha's mother, Helen, a couple of maids, with one of them joining her on her Pokemon journey. Lastly, Sasha has found a different colored Pidgey.

The character's name is up to being changed except for the first name and the last name. Alexander means "defender of mankind," which is why I went with it, and Sasha and Alex are both a nickname for Alexander and Alexandra. Hidalgo means "Noble One," which is similar to Alice, which means "Noble Kind." I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Alice did. Chelem means "Dream," which is similar to Nina, which means "Dreamer." I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Nina. Sol means "Sun," which is similar to Kianga, which means "Sunshine." I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Kianga. The last name is based on the character Yukimura Kusunoki from Haganai, who Sasha looks similar to, but with a few differences.

If anyone has any suggestions for replacements for the names, please leave a comment below, but make sure that at least the meaning is the same.

Sasha is supposed to be a girl in the story while Alex is supposed to be a boy, so if I make a mistake, please feel free to notify me in the comments below.

 **Note:** Additional Tags will be added as the story progresses when they are revealed in the story.

 **Other Note:** As shown in the Categories above, there are plenty of relationships, so if there is anyone that you would like to see Sasha and/or Alex get with, please feel free to leave a comment below. You can also mention people who you would not like to see in the relationships below.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	2. An Early Beginning and Lucky Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Sasha Kusunoki, a half girl half boy that can switch between genders started her Pokemon journey with her partner Eevee. What adventures with they get into? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

"Oh, how lucky, you got yourself a Trainer," came a male voice.

Sasha, Pidgey, and Eevee looked around the area until they saw another flying Pokemon, but this one was different than Pidgey.

"It's a Spearow," said Sasha.

"Oh, give the Trainer a cookie. She knows her Pokemon," retorted Spearow.

"Hey, what's your deal?" questioned Sasha.

"My deal, ha!" exclaimed Spearow. "Every Trainer wants all the Pokemon, but do you ever think they want a Spearow? No, because we are ugly!"

"Oh, I get it," said Sasha. "You're jealous of all the other Pokemon because they get a Trainer."

"Hey, no need to be—" exclaimed Spearow before blinking several times. "Wait a minute, you can understand me?"

"Yeah, but don't ask me how, because I don't know myself," replied Sasha, "and I never said I wouldn't catch a Spearow."

"What? Seriously!" exclaimed Spearow with shining eyes of hope.

"Of course, but I won't use you like this," answered Sasha.

Spearow blinked and looked confused. "Huh?"

"I'm a half girl and half boy that can switch back and forth," answered Sasha.

"Ahahahaha! That's a good joke!" laughed Spearow. "Pull another one on me."

"She's not joking," remarked Eevee.

"Oh, really? Then prove it," replied Spearow.

"With pleasure," said Sasha with a smile before turning to Morina. "Morina, I think it's time for a break."

"I'll get to preparing everything, My Lady," replied Morina with a bow.

She went about setting up a luxurious table with chairs included before she went about making something to drink. It wasn't long when Morina carried over and presented the hot luxurious beverage to Sasha. Once the beverage was served, Morina left it on the table before she disappeared, startling Eevee, Pidgey, and Spearow, who looked like they had an exclamation despite not say anything. Sasha got up and took her clothes off, leaving herself completely bare before she sat back down at the table and took a drink out of the beverage. The moment the hot liquid touched her lips, Sasha disappeared as she became a boy.

Spearow looked like he was thunderstruck.

They boy was a bit taller at the height of three feet ten inches or one hundred fifteen centimeters tall. He was the same age as his female counterpart with the same milk chocolate brown skin, black hair, and heterochromia light green and light blue eyes. However, that's where the similarities ended. The boy's black hair was extremely shorter, he lost the breasts, and his body was more masculine than his female counterpart.

"This is what I look like as a male," said the boy. "In this form, I'm known as Alex Kusunoki."

Alex snapped his fingers, getting the three Pokemon's attention. An older man that was one foot nine inches taller than Alex with long braided gray hair that went down to his middle back and amber eyes appeared out of nowhere, carrying some male clothes, startling Eevee, Pidgey, and Spearow once more.

"Sir, here is your clothes," said the man presenting the clothes.

"Thank you, Makinojou," replied Alex as he stood up, taking the clothes.

The man was Makinojou Egashira, Alex's personal butler, and was wearing a black and white tuxedo. Don't let his small stature fool you. Makinojou wasn't someone to trifle with. He was a bulky man that could strike fear into most people.

Alex went about getting dressed in the clothing that Makinojou brought. Soon he was wearing a black pair of pants held up with a black belt with a golden limited edition Pokemon League Authorization belt buckle from Sinnoh, a white short-sleeve shirt with a blue design, a black undershirt, and a black and white pair of shoes. Along with this outfit, Alex wore a luxurious golden necklace that hung across his neck and dangled down over his white short-sleeve shirt. There was a black and blue limited edition Pokemon League Authorization hat from Sinnoh with a red design on his head and gold and silver trimming.

Alex sat back down at the luxurious table and went back to drinking his luxurious beverage like a gentleman.

"So this is your butler?" asked Eevee.

"Yup, and with that, sorry to say this, but bye for now, Eevee," said Alex, holding up a Luxury Ball. "Eevee, Return."

Once he recalled Eevee back to his Luxury Ball, Alex went about using his Pokedex and sending his Eevee to Professor Oak's lab.

"Um…" said Spearow, getting Alex's attention. "I apologize for being rude. I never heard of a human that can switch genders before."

"Don't worry about it," said Alex.

"I think your pretty awesome and cool, and if you would still like to have me, I'd like to come with you," said Spearow.

"Of course, I would, but I'll only use you in this form," replied Alex. "Does that work for you?"

"Yes," Spearow agreed.

Alex was about to catch Spearow and Pidgey when he heard a female voice that caught his attention.

"Oh _…_ food _…_ food," came the female groan.

Alex, Pidgey, and Spearow looked around the area until they saw a Pokemon crawling on its belly on the ground.

"It's a Rattata," said Pidgey.

"Yeah," said Alex. "Hey, are you alright?"

Rattata heard a female and male voice and looked around until it saw an oddly colored Pidgey, a Spearow, a boy, and a man that was wearing odd clothing.

"So _…_ hungry," groaned Rattata in a female voice.

Alex got up and walked over, crouching down to Rattata before turning to Makinojou. "Makinojou, do we have some food?"

"Yes, Sir, I have some in my bag," replied Makinojou as he took his bag off and started going through it.

"Hold on tight, Rattata," said Alex. "We'll get you fixed up in no time."

Rattata blinked.

"Did he _…_ just understand _…_ me?" questioned Rattata weakly.

"Yes, but it's a half boy half girl," answered Pidgey.

Rattata blinked and looked confused. "Huh?"

Pidgey and Spearow explained everything to Rattata, who was in awe of what she heard.

"Here are some berries," said Makinojou, handing some berries to Alex.

Alex took the berries and set them down in front of Rattata, who was grateful at the boy's generosity before she went about eating them hungrily.

"There you go, eat up Rattata and get your strength back," said Alex as he petted her while she ate, much to Rattata's happiness.

After a bit, Rattata finished all the berries, looking satisfied. "Oh, that was great. You're such a kind Trainer to give some food to a Pokemon, and your interesting too, so I think I'll come with you."

"You're more than welcome," said Alex, "but when I catch you and Pidgey, you two will go to grampa Oak for now. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, that is fine," answered Rattata.

"Same here," Pidgey agreed.

"Good," replied Alex, "but before I catch you three."

Alex took his bag off and set it down before he started going through it.

"What's he doing?" asked Rattata.

"I don't know," answered Pidgey and Spearow.

Alex pulled two hundred and forty Vitamins out of his bag. He had bought one thousand two hundred and sixty before his Pokemon journey a week ago.

"Here you go, Pidgey, Rattata, Spearow, these are for you," said Alex, putting sixty Vitamins in front of them.

"Thank you, Master," replied Pidgey, Rattata, and Spearow.

"You're very much welcome," replied Alex.

"Wait, what is with the extra?" asked Spearow.

"I'm glad you asked," replied Alex with a smile. "Pidgey, Spearow, you two already seen my partner Pokemon as a girl. Now, I shall introduce to up my partner Pokemon as a boy."

Alex took out a Luxury Ball before throwing it, calling out his Pokemon. "Treecko, come on out!"

Pidgey, Rattata, and Spearow blinked, having never heard of a Treecko before.

Treecko came out of the Luxury Ball in front of Alex, but it was an oddly different color than what it usually is. Treecko turned and ran over to Alex before climbing up him to his shoulder.

"Oh, a Pokemon, but I never saw a Treecko before," said Pidgey.

"I come from Hoenn," stated Treecko in a female voice.

"You're awfully far from home," said Rattata.

"Yeah, but I like my Trainer," said Treecko. "Are we battling?"

"No, Pidgey and Spearow already met my Partner Pokemon Eevee as a girl, so I thought I'd introduce them to you," answered Alex. "Also, I wanted to give you sixty Vitamins now that we are on a Pokemon journey."

"Oh, Master, you're so generous!" exclaimed Treecko as she jumped down onto the ground.

Alex went about placing the sixty Vitamin jars in front of Treecko before he went about opening the jars with Makinojou's help for the four Pokemon.

The four went about drinking them.

"Oh, I feel much stronger now!" exclaimed Treecko.

"Yeah, same here," Pidgey agree.

"Yeah, this is amazing!" exclaimed Spearow.

"Me too," Rattata agreed.

"Alright, go ahead and use a Poke Ball on me," said Pidgey.

"Me too," added Rattata.

"Don't forget me," said Spearow.

"Haha, don't worry, Spearow. I won't forget about you," answered Alex as he went through his bag, pulling out three Luxury Balls he had with him.

His mother bought two dozen for him before his Pokemon journey, which didn't include the Treecko and Eevee that came in one when he received them.

"Huh? What's that?" questioned Pidgey.

"It's a Luxury Ball designed for comfort," explained Alex.

"Oh, how luxurious!" exclaimed Spearow. "Well, go ahead and use that Luxury Ball on me."

"Same here," replied Pidgey.

"Me too!" exclaimed Rattata jumping up and down.

Alex smiled and sat the Luxury Balls down in front of them, and Pidgey, Rattata, and Spearow was more than happy to touch them and be sucked inside, allowing the half boy half girl to catch them. Alex picked them up and held them in the air. "Alright, we caught a Pidgey, Rattata, and Spearow!"

"Good job, Sir," said Makinojou.

"Yay!" exclaimed Treecko jumping into the air.

"Well, should we continue now, Sir?" asked Makinojou.

"Yes, but first, let me transfer Rattata and Pidgey to Grandpa Oak," answered Alex.

"Very well, I will take care of everything immediately while you are doing that," said Makinojou.

"Please do," replied Alex.

Alex went about using his Pokedex to send his Pidgey and Rattata to Professor Oaks lab while Makinojou went about taking care of everything. When Alex was done sending his Pidgey and Rattata to Professor Oak, he put his arm down to Treecko, who claimed up to his right shoulder.

As Alex, Makinojou, and Treecko was getting ready to leave, a Pokemon jumped down from a tree in front of them, getting their attention. Alex used his Pokedex on the Pokemon to find out that it was a male Mankey and get information on him.

"I couldn't help watching you," said Mankey. "You're such a very kind and interesting boy. Yes, I know that you are half boy half girl, which is why I find you interesting. If you don't mind, I'd like to come with you." 

"I don't mind at all, but I'll only use you while I'm a male, is that alright with you?" replied Alex.

"Haha, that's great! That's fine with me," answered Mankey.

"Before that," said Alex as he took his bag off, set in on the ground, and started going though it, pulling out sixty Vitamins. "These are for you, Mankey." He put the sixty Vitamins in front of him.

"Your generosity is unmatched, Master," said Mankey.

"You're very much welcome," replied Sasha as he went about opening the Vitamin jars for Mankey.

Mankey went about drinking them.

"Oh, that's amazing!" exclaimed Mankey. "I can feel so much energy welling up inside me! Alright, go ahead and use one of those Luxury Balls of yours on me."

Alex smiled and went through his bag, pulling out a Luxury Ball, holding it out to Mankey, who was more than happy to touch it and be sucked inside, allowing the boy to catch him.

"Alright, we got a Mankey!" exclaimed Alex, holding the Luxury Ball in the air.

"Yay!" cheered Treecko jumping into the air.

"Good job, My Sir," said Makinojou.

Alex put the Luxury Ball in his bag with his others, and the three continued on their way. As Alex, Makinojou, and Treecko continued through the field toward the next city, there was three Pokemon in the field that looked at them.

"Oh, look, it's a male Trainer!" exclaimed one of the Pokemon.

Alex turned to see the Pokemon and took out his Pokedex before scanning them to find out they was male Sandshrew, but there was one Sandshrew that was an oddly different color.

"It's a half boy half girl," replied Treecko.

The three Sandshrew blinked and looked at each other in confusion before looking back at Eevee. "Huh?"

Treecko went about explaining everything to the three Sandshrew, who was in awe of what they heard.

"Incredible! I never heard of a human that can switch genders!" exclaimed the Sandshrew.

"Yes, and Master came here from the Sinnoh Region!" exclaimed Treecko.

The three Sandshrew was amazed that the boy came from the Sinnoh region.

"Who's the other guy?" wondered one of the Sandshrew.

"That is Makinojou, who is my Personal Butler," answered Alex.

"Eh! You can understand us?" questioned the Sandshew.

"Yes, but don't ask me how, because I don't know myself," answered Alex.

"Amazing!" exclaimed the oddly colored Sandshrew. "I'd like to come with you."

"We will be more than happy to have you, but I'll only use you when I'm a girl," replied Alex. "Is that alright with you?"

"That will be wonderful!" exclaimed Sandshrew. "I always wanted a female Trainer, no offense to you."

"None taken," said Alex. "Everyone has their preferences, but before I catch you."

Alex took his bag off and set it on the ground before going through it.

"What is he doing?" wondered the Sandshrew.

"You'll find out," replied Treecko.

Alex pulled one hundred and eighty Vitamins out of his bag.

"Here you go, Sandshrew, these are for you and your friends," said Alex, putting sixty Vitamins in front of them.

"Y-Y-You are so generous to include us!" cried the other two Sandshrew with tears of happiness.

"Oh, you're more than welcome," said Alex with a smile. "Besides, you two was kind to Sandshrew here despite his differences."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" cried the Sandshrew as they bowed like they was worshiping Alex.

"Don't mention it," smiled Alex as he went about opening the Vitamin Jars for the Sandshrew with Makinojou's help.

They went about drinking them, and when done, Alex went through his bag before pulling out a Luxury Ball, holding it down to the different colored Sandshrew.

"Do you mind waiting for a second?" asked Sandshrew.

"Not at all," replied Alex.

Sandshrew made his way over to the other Sandshrew before saying goodbye to them and promised to get as strong as he can. Once finished, Sandshrew made his way over and was more than happy to touch the Luxury Ball and be sucked inside, allowing the boy to catch him. With that done, Alex went about stripping his clothes off and handing them to Makinojou, who put them away in his bag.

"Here is some cold water, Sir," said Makinojou, handing Alex a bottle of cold water.

"Thank you for your assistance, Makinojou," replied Alex, taking the bottle of water.

"It is always a pleasure to serve you, Sir," said Makinojou before he disappeared, startling Treecko and the two Sandshrew, who looked like they had an exclamation despite not saying anything.

Alex took the bottle of cold water and poured it on his body. The moment the cold water touched his body, Alex disappeared as his counterpart Sasha returned. Sasha went about putting her light blue dress and white and pink dress shoes back on. Thankfully, her hair was still the same after Annebella did it, so she didn't have to worry about that.

"Alright, Treecko, see you later," said Sasha, holding up a Luxury Ball.

"Later, Mistress," replied Treecko.

"Treecko, Return," said Sasha recalling her back to her Luxury Ball.

Sasha went about exchanging Treecko, Spearow, and Makey for Eevee, Pidgey, and Rattata. While she was doing that, Morina reappeared, startling the two Sandshrew, who looked like they had an exclamation. When Sasha got her Eevee, she called her Eevee back out, who was overjoyed to be with her once again.

With that done, Sasha, Morina, and Eevee continued on their way to the next city. As they continued through the field toward the next city, a rustle from a bush got their attention before a snake-like Pokemon came out.

"It's an Ekans," said Sasha.

"Huh?" questioned Ekans in a female voice, turning to the voice to see a beautiful girl, an oddly colored Eevee, and a woman wearing odd clothing. "It's a female Trainer!"

"It's a half girl half boy," replied Eevee.

Ekans blinked and looked confused. "Huh?"

Eevee went about explaining everything to Ekans, who was in awe of what she heard.

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Ekans. "I'd like to come with you, beautiful girl!"

"You are more than welcome to," replied Sasha, "but I'll only use you while in this form."

"That's great! I prefer a female Trainer, no offense," said Ekans.

"None taken," replied Sasha, "but before I catch you."

Sasha took her bag off and set it on the ground before going through it.

"What is she doing?" wondered Ekans.

"I don't know," replied Eevee.

Alex pulled one hundred and twenty Vitamins out of her bag.

"Here you go, Eevee, Ekans, these are for you," said Sasha, putting sixty Vitamins in front of them.

"Thank you, Mistress!" exclaimed Eevee and Ekans.

"You're more than welcome," replied Sasha with a smile.

Sasha helped open the Vitamin jars for Eevee and Ekans before they went about drinking them.

"Oh, I feel stronger now!" exclaimed Eevee.

"Yeah, same here," Ekans agreed.

"Alright, go ahead and use a Poke Ball on me," said Ekans.

Sasha smiled and went through her bag, pulling out a Luxury Ball.

"Huh? What's that?" questioned Ekans.

"It's a Luxury Ball designed for comfort," answered Eevee.

"Oh, how elegant!" exclaimed Ekans. "Well, go ahead and use that Luxury Ball on me."

Sasha smiled and sat the Luxury Ball down in front of Ekans, who was more than happy to touch it and be sucked inside, allowing the girl to catch her.

"Alright, we caught an Ekans!" exclaimed Sasha.

"Good job, My Lady," said Morina clapping her hands.

Eevee jumped into the air in a cheer.

"Well, should we continue now, My Lady?" asked Morina.

"Yes," Sasha agreed.

Sasha, Morina, and Eevee continued on their way to the next city. As they continued through the field toward the next city, a rustle from another bush caught their attention before two blue Pokemon jumped out.

"Halt, Trainer!" exclaimed the first Pokemon in a female voice.

"Let's battle!" exclaimed the second Pokemon in a male voice.

Sasha used her Pokedex on the Pokemon to find out that they were a Nidoran (F) and Nidoran (M) and get information on them. She didn't really need to know that one was a female and a male as that was obvious, but the Pokedex still mentions it when scanning them.

"Sure, I don't mind a battle," said Sasha.

Nidoran (F) and Nidoran (M) blinked, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"You can understand us?" questioned Nidoran (F).

"Yeah, but don't ask me how or why," answered Sasha.

"She can do many things, but she is a half girl half boy that came from Sinnoh," stated Eevee.

Nidoran (F) and Nidoran (M) blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" questioned the two.

Eevee explained everything to Nidoran (F) and Nidoran (M), who was in awe of what they heard.

"That's awesome!" exclaimed Nidoran (M). "I always wanted a female Trainer!"

"I don't really care what Trainer I have as long as I have one, but I think I'd prefer the male," said Nidoran (F).

"If you was trying to spare my feelings, I appreciate it, but you didn't have to worry," said Sasha. "Besides, I was already thinking of keeping Nidoran (M) when I'm in this form and you Nidoran (F) when I'm in my other form. I'm just glad we both agree."

"Yeah," said Nidoran (F).

"So, how do you want to do this battle?" asked Sasha.

"How about Ladies first?" suggested Morina.

"That sounds good to me if that is alright with them," said Sasha.

"Sounds good here," said Nidoran (M). "I'll just wait for my turn."

He made his way to the side before turning around to watch the battle.

Sasha took a Luxury Ball out before she threw it, calling out her Pokemon. "Rattata, come on out."

Rattata came out in front of her, looking forward.

"Are we battling, Mistress?" asked Rattata.

"Yes," answered Sasha.

Rattata crouched down and bared her fangs at Nidoran (F).

Nidoran (F) ran forward at Rattata and tried to use Scratch, but Rattata dodged it quickly and used Tackle, pushing Nidoran (F) back. Nidoran (F) ran toward Rattata and tried to use Scratch, but Rattata dodged it and tried to use Tackle only for Nidoran (F) to barely dodge the attack. After that, the two continued to dance around, exchanging moves that was dodged or barely dodged. During the battle, Nidoran (F) used a new move and tried to kick Rattata, but Rattata dodged it and used a new move, hitting her and pushing her back, where she fainted from exhaustion and a good amount of damage.

Sasha took out a Luxury Ball and threw it at the fainted Nidoran (F), sucking her in and catching her. With the battle over, Nidoran (M) made his way over.

"Alright, my turn," said Nidoran (M).

Sasha smiled and retrieved Nidoran (F)'s Luxury Ball before handing it to Morina, who went about treating her. She made her way back and looked at Nidoran (M) before turning to her Eevee.

"Alright, let's go, Eevee!" said Sasha, holding her right arm out.

"Yes, Mistress!" cried Eevee running down her shoulder and across her arm before jumping from her arm to the ground in front of her. "Let's go!"

Nidoran (M) ran forward at Eevee and tried to use Peck, but Eevee dodged it quickly and used Tackle, pushing Nidoran (M) back. Nidoran (M) ran toward Eevee and tried to use Peck, but Eevee dodged it and tried to use Tackle only for Nidoran (M) to barely dodge the attack. After that, the two continued to dance around, exchanging moves that was dodged or barely dodge. During the battle, Nidoran (M) used a new move, and Sasha recognized it as Double Kick, having scanned Nidoran (F) earlier when she used the move. Eevee used a new move, kicking up sand, making a cloud of dust, successfully dodging the attack before using Tackle, hitting Nidoran (M) and pushing him back, where he fainted from exhaustion and a good amount of damage.

When the battle ended, Sasha took out a Luxury Ball and threw it at the fainted Nidoran (M), sucking him in and catching him before he disappeared to Professor Oak's lab. She went about using her Pokedex to send one of her Pokemon to Professor Oak for her recently caught Nidoran (M). Sasha took the Luxury Ball over to Morina and handed it to her, who went about treating him.

After Nidoran (F) and Nidoran (M) was taken care of by Morina, Sasha went through her bag and pulled out one hundred and twenty Vitamins.

"Nidoran, these are for you two," said Sasha, putting sixty Vitamins in front of them.

"Oh, thank you, Mistress," said Nidoran (F) and Nidoran (M).

"You're very much welcome," replied Sasha as she went about opening the Vitamin jars for Nidoran (F) and Nidoran (M).

Nidoran (F) and Nidoran (M) went about drinking them.

"Alright, listen up," said Sasha when Nidoran (F) and Nidoran (M) was finished, clapping her hands, getting the attention of her Pokemon. "I have already caught six of you for my female form, which means any more after this point will be transported to Grandpa Oak's lab. With that said, I'm going to need to rotate some of you in and out of my current team."

"Understood, Mistress!" replied her Pokemon.

"Good, let's continue," said Sasha.

Her Pokemon cheered, ready to continue on their way.

Sasha smiled at her Pokemon before recalling them to their Luxury Balls and sending Nidoran (M) back to Professor Oak in exchange for the previous Pokemon she sent. With that done, Sasha, Morina, and Eevee continued to make their way toward the next city and soon came to a river before following it for a little while until she came to a good spot. Sasha sat down and took her fishing pole out, deciding to do a little fishing, and it didn't take her long when she got a bite.

"Ah, a bite, and it's a big one!" exclaimed Sasha.

She went about trying to reel the Pokemon in, but it was putting up a fight and heavy, dragging her into the river slightly. Thankfully, Makinojou appeared and grabbed the fishing pole before reeling the Pokemon in. When they got it out of the water, they could see that it was a huge golden fish. Sasha used her Pokedex and found out it was an oddly colored Magikarp that was twice the size it should be.

"Way to go, My Lady!" exclaimed Makinojou. "That's a real whopper, alright!"

Sasha smiled, and Magikarp seemed depressed it was stuck with a female Trainer. Eevee explained everything about Sasha to Magikarp, who looked surprised and in awe, having never heard of such a thing before. Sasha promised Magikarp that she would only use her in her male form, and Magikarp was ecstatic. With that situated, Sasha took out a Luxury Ball and touched Magikarp with it, who was sucked inside, allowing the girl to catch her before she was sent to Professor Oak's lab.

"Are you ready to go, My Lady?" asked Morina.

"Yes, I think we have done enough here, and I'd like to get to the next city before it starts to rain," said Sasha.

Makinojou had already left after helping Sasha get Magikarp out of the river.

Sasha, Morina, and Eevee continued on their way toward the next city, following the river for a little bit when they came to an orange-haired girl that was fishing.

She seemed to have noticed them as she turned to look at them. "Oh, wow, she's so beautiful!"

"Thank you," replied Sasha with a bow as she got over to her. "You're a pretty Lady, too."

The orange-haired girl blushed. "Oh, shucks, you flatter me! Are you going to do some fishing, too?"

"Nope, I was just following the river for a little bit before moving on," said Sasha.

"My Lady, we should get moving," said Morina.

"Alright, let's go," said Sasha as she walked off with Morina, pausing for a second to look back at the girl, seeing her ass cheeks hanging out of her low cut shorts that basically rid up her ass crack. "Good luck, fishing."

The orange-haired girl turned around with a light blush dusting her cheeks. "Thank you." She stood up and returned the jester that she saw Sasha use earlier.

Sasha turned back around and continued on her way to the next city with Morina and Eevee.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the second chapter of Sasha ½. I do hope you like it. The chapter got a little longer than my original goal of 4k words. None the less, I think it turned out well, but I'll let you be the judge of that. There isn't too much to really say about this chapter as it's pretty much self-explanatory. It just shows Sasha and her counterpart Alex catching Pokemon as they make their way to the next city. In case you are wondering, the belt buckle that Alex is wearing is similar to like those belt buckles you get from rodeos. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Sasha ½.

The character's name is up to being changed except for the first name and the last name. Alexander means "defender of mankind," which is why I went with it, and Sasha and Alex are both a nickname for Alexander and Alexandra. Hidalgo means "Noble One," which is similar to Alice, which means "Noble Kind." I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Alice did. Chelem means "Dream," which is similar to Nina, which means "Dreamer." I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Nina. Sol means "Sun," which is similar to Kianga, which means "Sunshine." I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Kianga. The last name is based on the character Yukimura Kusunoki from Haganai, who Sasha looks similar to, but with a few differences.

If anyone has any suggestions for replacements for the names, please leave a comment below, but make sure that at least the meaning is the same.

Sasha is supposed to be a girl in the story while Alex is supposed to be a boy, so if I make a mistake, please feel free to notify me in the comments below.

 **Note:** Additional Tags will be added as the story progresses when they are revealed in the story.

 **Other Note:** As shown in the Categories above, there are plenty of relationships, so if there is anyone that you would like to see Sasha and/or Alex get with, please feel free to leave a comment below. You can also mention people who you would not like to see in the relationships below. Possible relationships will start in the next chapter, so make sure to act fast if there is one that you want or don't want to see.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	3. A Kinky Whore Officer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Sasha and her counterpart Alex caught some more Pokemon before Sasha had a lucky encounter with an orange-haired girl, or would you consider it luck? Well, perhaps we will find out the answer to that. What new adventures await Sasha and her counterpart Alex? Well, we will find out as the story continues.

After a couple of hours, Sasha, Morina, and Eevee finally made it to Viridian City, and at this time, it was evening. They made their way through the city toward the Pokemon Center so that Sasha could get her Pokemon checked out and make sure they are in good condition.

Officer Jenny was going about her business when she noticed Sasha, Morina, and Eevee. "Huh?"

Sasha, Morina, and Eevee continued through the city toward the Pokemon Center.

"Hold it!" shouted Officer Jenn as she grabbed Sasha's arm, startling her and almost making her fall over. "Woah, careful there. You don't want to hurt yourself." She had pulled Sasha toward her to break her fall.

"She would only hurt herself because you startled her," remarked Morina.

Officer Jenny blushed. "Sorry about that, but what is your name?"

"Sasha Kusunoki," answered Sasha.

"Well, you certainly give off the looks," said Officer Jenny, looking up and down at her short dress, "but do you have any proof of such an outlandish claim?"

"Here," said Morina, taking out a business card, holding it out to Officer Jenny.

Officer Jenny took the business card and looked at it before her eyes widen in surprise, and her cheeks flushed. She got down on her hands and knees before bowing repeatedly.

"I apologize, Sasha-sama!" exclaimed Officer Jenny, taking her right leg and kissing up and down it as she worshiped her before stopping and looking up, getting a direct view up her skirt, seeing she had no panties on and her pristine mountain pussy, which made her face turn red. "Allow me to make it up to you. I know. How about I show you around the Police Station?"

"Sounds good," answered Morina.

Sasha nodded her head in agreement.

Officer Jenny smiled before turning around and leading them toward the Police Station. It didn't take them long to get to the Police Station as it was nearby, and Officer Jenny led them inside before leading them through the station, showing them and telling them all about the Police Force. She showed them several rooms in the station. As they continued, Officer Jenny eventually led them to a kennel where there was some Pokemon.

"Growlithe," said Sasha.

"That's right," said Officer Jenny before she started explaining. "These Growlithe are used by the Police Force to search for thieves and in their duties."

There was one puppy Growlithe that had a bluish-purple coat, unlike the orange or lighter orange fur that most Growlithe have. Sasha noticed it was looking at her, but it didn't move closer.

She sat down on the cold kennel floor with her legs open, revealing her mountain puffy pussy, sticking her hand out, beckoning the Growlithe. "Come on. It's alright."

The bluish-purple Growlithe made its way over to her. It had noticed the oddly colored Eevee that was nearby the girl.

"That's it, come on, it's alright," encouraged Sasha.

The bluish-purple Growlithe continued to make its way toward her. Officer Jenny looked a bit nervous as she watched, but she had a light blush dusting her cheeks from seeing Sasha's pussy, which made her pussy get wet. As the Growlithe got closer, Sasha slowly moved her hand around so that her palm was up. Growlithe lowered its nose to her hand and sniffed it before nudging it over its head. Sasha smiled and started petting Growlithe's head.

"See, it's alright," said Sasha.

Growlithe moved forward, letting Sasha run her fingers through its bluish-purple fur of its body, enjoying the petting. 

"What a beautiful girl," said Growlithe in a male voice, but all that everyone else heard was barking.

 _"Partially correct,"_ replied Sasha, startling Growlithe, who sat down and blinked, looking at her in confusion.

"Huh? You can understand me, speak to me without speaking, and what did you mean partially?" asked Growlithe.

Eevee went about explaining everything about Sasha to Growlithe, who looked surprised and in awe.

"Incredible! I never heard of someone that can switch genders before!" exclaimed Growlithe. "You're so beautiful!"

Growlithe tackled her, knocking her over on the ground, and started licking her face in affection. Sasha continued to laugh and pet Growlithe, who's tail was wagging back and forth excitedly. Officer Jenny was shocked as she never saw a Growlithe show this much affection to anyone before.

 _"Alright, common, that's enough,"_ said Sasha.

Growlithe stopped licking her face and got off her. Sasha sat back up with a smile and a blush on her face. The Growlithe didn't leave her side when Sasha sat up and laid down on her lap between her legs, covering her pussy from view.

"Amazing! I never saw a Growlithe show so much affection to anyone before!" exclaimed Officer Jenny. "He must really like you!"

"I want to go with you. I want to go with you. I want to go with you," barked Growlithe as he laid there on Sasha's lap.

 _"Is that so?"_ asked Sasha.

"Yes, yes, I want to go with you," barked Growlithe.

"I think it would be best if you take that one with you," said Officer Jenny. "He appears to like you more than anyone else and that Growlithe has been a handful for even us."

It was something for an Officer Jenny to say she had trouble with a Growlithe, especially considering Growlithe are usually loyal to Officer Jennys.

"Yes, yes, let me come with you," barked Growlithe as he wagged his tail.

"I know, how about you join the Police Force as a Junior Officer, Sasha-sama?" asked Officer Jenny.

"…" Sasha gave her a worried look.

"Don't worry, we won't keep you from continuing on your Pokemon journey," said Officer Jenny.

Sasha started taking forever to think about whether or not she should join the Police Force.

"She'll do it," said Morina.

"Well, that's for her to decide," said Officer Jenny.

"While that is true, My Lady is very indecisive when it comes to choices," stated Morina.

"I see," said Officer Jenny.

"Alright, I'll do it," said Sasha, "but before I do, there is one thing you need to know."

"Huh? What's that?" asked Officer Jenny.

"I'm a half boy half girl," answered Sasha.

Officer Jenny chuckled. "Pull another one on me. You're clearly obvious fully female from what I see."

Sasha stood up and turned to Morina. "Morina."

"Yes, My Lady. I'll prepare everything immediately," replied Morina with a bow.

She went about setting up a luxurious table and chairs before she went about making something to drink. While she did that, Sasha got up and started getting undressed, leaving herself bare, making Officer Jenny blush. When she was fully undressed, Sasha sat down at the luxurious table to wait. It wasn't long when Morina carried over and presented the hot luxurious beverage to Sasha. Once the beverage was served, Morina left it on the table and collected Sasha's clothes before she disappeared, startling Eevee, Growlithe, and Officer Jenny, who looked like they had an exclamation despite Eevee seeing it before. Sasha took the glass of hot liquid and took a drink, and the moment it touched her lips, Sasha disappeared as her counterpart Alex returned.

Officer Jenny continued to stare at the boy. While she did that, Alex went about recalling Eevee before using his Pokedex to send Eevee, Pidgey, Rattata, Sandshrew, Ekans, and Nidoran (M) in exchange for his Treecko, Spearow, Mankey, Magikarp, and Nidoran (F). When that was done, Alex snapped his fingers, getting Officer Jenny's attention. Makinojou reappeared out of nowhere, startling Officer Jenny, who looked like she had an exclamation.

"Ah, I get it!" exclaimed Officer Jenny. "This is some sort of trick! The woman put something in the drink!"

"Morina put nothing in the drink. Watch," said Makinojou before making himself a glass and taking a drink, but nothing happened, confirming that the drink was not the cause.

"What? But how is this possible?" questioned Officer Jenny.

Makinojou explained to Officer Jenny what happened to Alex four years ago when he was three.

"So you are saying that this was because of some lake in the Sinnoh Region?" asked Officer Jenny.

"That's correct," stated Makinojou.

"I have never seen or heard of such a thing," replied Officer Jenny.

"We haven't either until that day," said Makinojou. "Sir has decided to show you this because if he joins the Police Force as a Junior Officer, you must know Alex and Sasha are the same people. However, only a few people know of this, and you can't tell anyone else about it."

"Understood," said Officer Jenny with a salute. "We will make sure to keep their identity a secret."

Alex stood up, looking at Officer Jenny, revealing his nine and a half inches long and girth penis. "I believe that is enough proof."

Officer Jenny's face turned red, and she licked her lips. "Yeah." She turned around and bent over, sticking her ass out, revealing her puffy pussy. "You can have some of this for a price." She looked over her should back at Alex to see his penis twitch and smiled.

"Understood," replied Makinojou.

Officer Jenny stood up and turned back around before she made her way over to Alex. She got down on her knees and moved her right hand to Alex's cock before grabbing it.

"Mmmm," moaned Alex.

"You got such an impressive penis, Alex-sama," said Officer Jenny before moving her left hand to his apple size balls and grabbing them, "and such amazing balls."

Alex's cheeks flushed at the compliment.

Officer Jenny started moving her right hand up and down Alex's dick, masturbating it while massaging his huge balls. While she was doing that, Makinojou sat down at the table and watched with Growlithe lying down on the floor next to him.

"Mmmm… oooh," moaned Alex.

"Oh, Alex-sama, your penis is getting much bigger and thicker," said Officer Jenny. "Does it feel good?"

"Oh… yes, yes… Officer Jenny, Officer Jenny, do it some more," moaned Alex.

Officer Jenny smiled and stopped, making Alex give a confused face. She got up and undressed, leaving herself completely bare, letting Alex take in her body. Officer Jenny had an hourglass figure with big breasts and ass. She got back down on her knees and went back to masturbating Alex's cock while massaging his balls.

Officer Jenny continued to masturbate Alex's huge fat dick while massaging his balls for two hours, and by this time, they could hear the pounding of rain against the building or the boom of thunder. During this time, Alex started moving his hips, sending his cock in and out of Officer Jenny's hand.

"Oh, yes, Alex-sama. Your huge fat penis is twitching in my hand," moaned Officer Jenny. "Come on, cum, Alex-sama."

"Oh… Officer Jenny, Officer Jenny… your face and lips are so pretty… and your breasts are so big," moaned Alex. "It's coming. It's coming."

"Mmmm… yes, yes, Alex-sama… spurt your load all over me," moaned Officer Jenny.

Alex's legs shook, and he rammed his hips forward as he came, shooting out ropes of come on Officer Jenny's face, hair, breasts, and hand. As Alex continued to cum, Officer Jenny came, spraying cum out of her pussy all over the kennel floor.

"Oh, that felt amazing," said Alex after he finished cumming.

Officer Jenny smiled before she leaned forward and stuck her tongue out, licking Alex's cock.

"Aaaah… oooh… Officer Jenny," moaned Alex.

Officer Jenny stuck her tongue out and opened her mouth before engulfing Alex's dick.

"Mmmm… oooh… yes, yes… Officer Jenny, Officer Jenny," moaned Alex.

Officer Jenny moved her right hand to Alex's balls and started massaging them as she started bobbing her head up and down, sucking Alex's penis.

"Aaaah… aaaah… mmmm… yes, yes… Officer Jenny, Officer Jenny, your mouth feels so good," moaned Alex.

Officer Jenny continued sucking Alex's cock while massaging his balls, choking herself on his huge fat penis.

"Oh, yes, yes… Officer Jenny, Officer Jenny," moaned Alex as he started moving his hips.

Officer Jenny continued to suck Alex's cock while massaging his balls, choking herself on his penis for two hours.

"Aaaaah… Ooooh… Officer Jenny, Officer Jenny… your lips are so pretty," moaned Alex. "I'm going to spurt my load in your pretty mouth."

Alex's legs shook, and he rammed his hips forward, sending his dick in Officer Jenny's mouth as he came, filling her mouth up with his cum and making her choke. As Alex continued to cum in her mouth, Officer Jenny came, spraying cum out of her pussy all over the kennel floor, getting her pussy wet with it.

"Oh, that felt amazing," said Alex after he finished cumming.

Officer Jenny let his penis out of her mouth before she stood up. "Alright, how about you switch genders and follow me to the bedroom."

"Sounds good," replied Alex.

Officer Jenny turned to Makinojou. "Do you need a place to sleep?"

"Oh, no, that's not necessary," replied Makinojou. "I'll be leaving you two for the night."

"Alright," said Officer Jenny.

Makinojou got out a bottle of cold water and handed it to Alex before he disappeared, startling Officer Jenny and Growlithe, who looked like they had an exclamation. Alex took the bottle of cold water and poured it on his body. The moment the cold water touched his body, Alex disappeared as his counterpart Sasha returned.

"Lead the way," said Sasha.

Officer Jenny turned around and led Sasha out of the kennel and through the Police Station until they came to a door. She opened the door and went inside with Sasha. When they came inside, Officer Jenny pushed the door shut.

Sasha looked around the room, taking it in. The bedroom wasn't a luxurious one, but it was a decent bedroom with a bed on the far side of the room in front of them. On the right side of the bed near the window was a dining table. On the left side of the bedroom was a desk, and a bit farther from that was a dresser.

"I apologize if the room isn't luxurious enough for you, Sasha-sama," said Officer Jenny, "but I promise I'll make it up to you while in bed."

"Sounds good," said Sasha. "This is new to me, so what should I do?"

"Just lay down on the bed with your legs open and leave it to me," answered Officer Jenny.

"Alright," replied Sasha.

She made her way over to the bed and climbed on top of it before she laid down on her stomach with her legs spread open, revealing her mountain puffy pussy. Officer Jenny continued to watch her junk in the trunk ass jiggle and bounce as she made her way over to the bed, climbed on top of it, and laid down, but when she saw her mountain puffy pussy, Officer Jenny licked her lips.

"Uh, perhaps you should turn around," suggested Officer Jenny.

"Like this?" asked Sasha as she rolled over with her legs spread open.

"Yup, just like that," answered Officer Jenny.

Officer Jenny made her way over to the bed and climbed on top of it before she made her way between Sasha's legs, who continued to watch her with curiousness.

"Wow, you got such an impressive mountain pussy," said Officer Jenny running her finger over her pussy mound. "It's so prestigious."

Sasha giggled, and her cheeks flushed at the compliment.

Officer Jenny was a bit surprised that Sasha was ticklish there, having never expected her to be ticklish on her pussy mound, but she was happy to find one of Sasha's ticklish spots. She leaned her head down and buried her face into her pussy, licking her pussy and tasting it.

"Mmmm…oooh… aaaah… yes, yes… Officer Jenny, Officer Jenny… mmmm," moaned Sasha while giggling in between.

Officer Jenny continued to eat out Sasha's pussy, making her moan and giggle for two hours. During this time, Sasha started moving her hips, pushing Officer Jenny's face into her pussy.

"Ah, yes, yes, Officer Jenny, Officer Jenny," moaned Sasha. "It's coming! It's coming!"

Sasha grabbed a handful of the sheets, her legs shook, and her back arched as she came, spraying cum out of her pussy into Officer Jenny's waiting mouth. Officer Jenny continued to take her cum into her mouth, tasting it and swallowing it. Officer Jenny came at the same time as Sasha, spraying cum out of her pussy all over the bed. 

Officer Jenny pulled back as Sasha finished cumming. "Wow, you taste prestigious too."

Sasha blushed at the compliment. "So, what's next?"

"Sit up with your legs out, and leave the rest to me," replied Officer Jenny.

"Like this?" asked Sasha, sitting up with her legs spread open.

"Yup," answered Officer Jenny.

Officer Jenny sat down in the same position lifting her right leg over Sasha's left leg before lifting Sasha's right leg over her left leg. Officer Jenny moved closer toward Sasha until their pussies touched.

"Now what?" asked Sasha.

"Now you move your hips like this," answered Officer Jenny as she demonstrated, moving her hips, rubbing her pussy against Sasha's. "Ooooh… mmmm."

"Aaaah… oooh," moaned Sasha before she started moving her hips, grinding her pussy against Officer Jenny's.

As the two continued, they started moving their hips faster, making their pussies smack and rub against each other and making the bed creak.

"AAAAH… MMMM… SASHA-SAMA, SASHA-SAMA… YES, YES… YOUR PUSSY IS WONDERFUL RUBBING AGAINST MINE!" moaned Officer Jenny.

"OOOOH… OFFICER JENNY, OFFICER JENNY… THIS FEELS SO AMAZING!" moaned Sasha. "OOOH… YES, YES… IT'S COMING! IT'S COMING! I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"YES, YES, ME TOO! ME TOO! LET'S CUM TOGETHER!" moaned Officer Jenny. "GET MY PUSSY WET WITH YOUR CUM!"

They both grabbed a handful of the sheets, their legs shook, and their back arched as they came, spraying cum out of their pussies onto each other. By this time, it had been two hours since they started.

"That… was amazing," breathed Sasha.

"Yeah… that was… incredible," breathed Officer Jenny.

"So, what's next?" asked Sasha, getting her breath back.

"How about you change first?" asked Officer Jenny.

"Do you got a shower?" asked Sasha.

"There is one right there," answered Officer Jenny, pointing to a door connected to the room.

"Alright, be right back," replied Sasha.

She got up on unsteady legs and made her way over to the door, walking a bit funny, opening the door before going into the bathroom. Sasha started the water and waited for it to get hot before turning the shower on and stepped inside. It didn't take long because as soon as she stepped in the shower and the hot water touched her body, Sasha disappeared and her counterpart Alex returned. Alex immediately turned the shower off and got out before making his way back into the bedroom.

"Well, you weren't in there long, Alex-sama," said Officer Jenny. "I thought you would have relaxed in there for a bit."

"While that may be nice, it wasn't needed," replied Alex as he made his way over to the bed. "So, what now?"

"Lay down on the bed on your back, and leave the rest to me," instructed Officer Jenny.

Alex climbed on the bed and laid down on his back with his penis sticking up in the air. Officer Jenny moved over to him before climbing on top of him, straddling his waist. She raised her body and moved her right hand back to grab Alex's dick, guiding it to her pussy before she impaled herself on it.

"OOOOH… MMMM… JUST WHAT I NEEDED! A HUGE FAT BLACK PENIS IN MY PUSSY!" moaned Officer Jenny.

"OH, MY, YES, OFFICER JENNY!" moaned Alex with a light blush dusting his cheeks from the compliment.

Officer Jenny started bouncing up and down on Alex's cock hard, making her big breasts and ass bounce and making Alex's balls smack her pussy. Alex started moving his hips along with Officer Jenny, making his balls smack her pussy harder.

"AAAAH… YES, YES… ALEX-SAMA, ALEX-SAMA… POUND MY WHORE PUSSY INTO SMITHEREENS!" moaned Officer Jenny. "GIVE ME THAT HUGE FAT BLACK PENIS! STIR MY PUSSY UP INTO A SLOPPY MESS!"

"OOOOOH… YES, YES… OFFICER JENNY, OFFICER JENNY!" moaned Alex. "YOUR PUSSY IS AMAZING! IT'S SO WET AND TIGHT!"

Officer Jenny continued to ride Alex's huge hard fat dick, making his huge balls smack her pussy and making the bed creak for two hours. Over the two hours, Officer Jenny and Alex worked up a heavy sweat that ran down their body and dripped on Alex or the bed.

"AAAAH… AAAAH… YES, YES… ALEX-SAMA, ALEX-SAMA… I CAN FEEL YOU TWITCHING INSIDE ME!" moaned Officer Jenny. "SPURT THAT CUM INTO ME! GIVE ME YOUR CUM!"

"OOOOH… MMMM…YES, YES… OFFICER JENNY, OFFICER JENNY!" moaned Alex. "I'M GOING TO CUM IN YOUR PUSSY!"

Officer Jenny came down just as Alex rammed his hips forward, making his balls smack her pussy as he came, filling up Officer Jenny's pussy with his cum. At the same time, Officer Jenny felt Alex start to flood her pussy with his cum, and she came, squirting cum out of her pussy, coating Alex's dick, balls, and getting it on her pussy. Alex continued to fill up Officer Jenny's pussy with his cum, making her belly expand a little, and Officer Jenny continued to take his cum into her pussy.

Officer Jenny collapsed on top of him. "Oh… that was… wonderful."

"That… was… amazing!" breathed Alex.

After they caught their breath, Officer Jenny climbed off Alex and got on her hands and knees with her chest down so that she was face down ass up. She instructed Alex on what to do, and he got up and climbed on top of her before ramming his penis inside her pussy. Alex started pounding the hell out of Officer Jenny's pussy until he came, filling up her pussy with his cum. At the same time, Officer Jenny felt Alex flood her insides, and she came, squirting cum out of her pussy, coating Alex's dick, balls, getting it on her pussy, and it running down her legs. Alex continued to fill up Officer Jenny's pussy with his cum, making her belly expand a little, and Officer Jenny continued to take his cum into her pussy.

Once that was over, Alex climbed off Officer Jenny and stepped back. Officer Jenny instructed Alex on what to do, and he laid back down on his back with his penis stick up in the air. Officer Jenny climbed back on top of him, straddling his waist before reaching behind him and grabbing his dick, guiding it to her ass hole before impaling herself on it. She started bouncing up and down on Alex's cock hard, making her big breasts and ass bounce and making Alex's balls smack her ass. Alex started moving his hips along with Officer Jenny, making his balls smack her ass harder. Officer Jenny ride Alex's dick in her ass until he came, filling up her ass with his cum. At the same time, Officer Jenny felt Alex flood her ass hole, and she came, squirting cum out of her pussy, getting it on her pussy, the bed, and it running down her legs. Alex continued to fill up Officer Jenny's ass with his cum, and Officer Jenny continued to take his cum in her ass.

"That… was… incredible!" breathed Alex.

"Oh… your huge… fat black… penis is… so amazing!" breathed Officer Jenny.

After catching her breath, Officer Jenny climbed off Alex and got on her hands and knees with her chest down so that she was face down ass up. Alex got up and climbed on top of Officer Jenny before he rammed his penis inside her ass hole. Alex started moving his hips, sending his dick in and out of Officer Jenny's ass hole.

"OOOOOH… AAAAH… ALEX-SAMA, ALEX-SAMA… HARDER, HARDER… TEAR UP MY ASS HOLE!" moaned Officer Jenny. "PULL MY HAIR, SMACK MY ASS! GIVE ME THAT HUGE FAT BLACK PENIS!"

"MMMMM… YES, YES… OFFICER JENNY, OFFICER JENNY!" moaned Alex as he started moving his hips harder, pounding his dick in and out of Officer Jenny's ass as he reached up and grabbed Officer Jenny's hair before pulling on it. "TEAR UP THAT WHORE ASS HOLE! TEAR UP THAT WHORE ASS HOLE! TAKE MY HUGE FAT BLACK PENIS!"

"AAAAH… AAAAH… YES, YES… ALEX-SAMA, ALEX-SAMA… YOU'RE TEARING UP MY ASS HOLE! YOU'RE POUNDING MY ASS SO ROUGHLY!" moaned Officer Jenny. "HUGE FAT BLACK PENIS! HUGE FAT BLACK PENIS!"

Alex continued to fuck Officer Jenny's ass roughly while pulling on her hair, making his balls slap her pussy hard for two hours. Over the two hours, the two worked up a great sweat that ran down their body and dripped onto Officer Jenny or the bed.

"OOOOOH… MMMM… YES, YES… ALEX-SAMA, ALEX-SAMA… SPURT THAT CUM IN MY ASS HOLE! MAKE MY ASS A SLOPPY MESS!" moaned Officer Jenny as she felt Alex's penis twitching in her ass hole.

"OOOOH, YES, YOU WHORE! I'M GOING TO FILL THAT TIGHT ASS UP WITH MY CUM!" moaned Alex. "AAAAAH… OOOOOH… HERE IT COME! HERE IT COMES, YOU WHORE!"

Alex rammed his penis into Officer Jenny's ass hole while pulling on her hair as he started cumming, filling her ass up with his cum. Officer Jenny felt Alex flood her ass hole while pulling on her hair harder, and it sent her over the edge as she came, squirting cum out of her pussy, getting it on her pussy, it running down her legs, and getting it on the bed. Alex continued to fill up Officer Jenny's ass with his cum, and Officer Jenny continued to take his cum in her ass. By the time the two finished, it was already early morning, after the sun already came up and the storm was over.

"Oh… you really… pounded my… ass and… pussy so hard," breathed Officer Jenny, "and it's… early morning. I still… need to… register you… as a Junior Officer. I'm going… to be walking… funny, but it will… be an enjoyable funny."

Alex smirked proudly. "Yeah, and… I have… to get… back to… my Pokemon journey. Let's… catch our… breaths first."

"Agreed, and… a shower," breathed Officer Jenny.

"Agreed," replied Alex.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the third chapter of Sasha ½. I do hope you like it. The chapter got a little longer than my original goal of 4k words. None the less, I think it turned out well, but I'll let you be the judge of that. There isn't too much to really say about this chapter as it's pretty much self-explanatory. It's only a lemon chapter between Viridian City Officer Jenny and Sasha and her counterpart Alex. However, we did get to find out that Officer Jenny is a whore, which will be touched up again in the next chapter or two. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Sasha ½.

The character's name is up to being changed except for the first name and the last name. Alexander means "defender of mankind," which is why I went with it, and Sasha and Alex are both a nickname for Alexander and Alexandra. Hidalgo means "Noble One," which is similar to Alice, which means "Noble Kind." I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Alice did. Chelem means "Dream," which is similar to Nina, which means "Dreamer." I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Nina. Sol means "Sun," which is similar to Kianga, which means "Sunshine." I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Kianga. The last name is based on the character Yukimura Kusunoki from Haganai, who Sasha looks similar to, but with a few differences.

If anyone has any suggestions for replacements for the names, please leave a comment below, but make sure that at least the meaning is the same.

Sasha is supposed to be a girl in the story while Alex is supposed to be a boy, so if I make a mistake, please feel free to notify me in the comments below.

 **Note:** Additional Tags will be added as the story progresses when they are revealed in the story.

 **Other Note:** As shown in the Categories above, there are plenty of relationships, so if there is anyone that you would like to see Sasha and/or her counterpart Alex get with, please feel free to leave a comment below. You can also mention people who you would not like to see in the relationships below.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	4. Junior Officer, Nurse, and Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Sasha and her counterpart Alex made it to Viridian City, where they ran into an Officer Jenny and had a bit of fun. What adventures and erotic encounters will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

After Alex and Officer Jenny caught their breath, the two got up and made their way to the bathroom, where they took a shower together but didn't have sex as they was to worn out. When they came out of the shower, Officer Jenny and Alex made their way out of the bedroom and back to the kennel. They got to the kennel just as Makinojou appeared out of nowhere, startling Officer Jenny and Growlithe, who looked like they had an exclamation.

"I see you two have finished," said Makinojou. "So, how much?"

Officer Jenny went about telling him how much, and Makinojou went about paying her the money.

"Here is some cold water, Sir," said Makinojou, handing Alex a bottle of cold water.

"Thank you for your assistance, Makinojou," replied Alex, taking the bottle of water.

"It is always a pleasure to serve you, Sir," said Makinojou before he disappeared, startling Officer Jenny and Growlithe once more.

Growlithe had been lying on the floor, waiting for Alex or his counterpart Sasha to come back, and woke up early from hearing their feet steps.

Alex poured the cold water over his body, and he disappeared as his counterpart Sasha returned. Sasha snapped her fingers, getting Officer Jenny and Growlithe's attention before Morina reappeared, startling Officer Jenny and Growlithe despite how many times they saw it. Morina was carrying the same outfit from yesterday that had been cleaned and started dressing Sasha in the dress and dress shoes. Thankfully her hair was still fine, so all Morina had to do was touch it up a little. While they was doing that, Officer Jenny went about using this time to take care of her clothes and get dressed.

When Officer Jenny came back, Sasha was sitting at the luxurious table drinking a cold morning beverage. "Ready?"

"Was just waiting for you. I just finished my tea, so perfect timing," answered Sasha standing up.

"I'll take care of everything immediately, My Lady," said Morina.

"Please do," replied Sasha.

Morina went about taking care of everything and packing everything up.

"Lead the way," said Sasha as Morina finished.

"Yes, Sasha-sama," replied Officer Jenny with a salute.

Officer Jenny led them out of the kennel and to the front desk of the station. As she did, Growlithe followed Sasha out of the kennel and stayed by her side. When they got to the front desk, Sasha made her way over to some chairs and sat down to wait while Officer Jenny went about registering Sasha and her counterpart Alex as a Junior Officer with Morina's help. The process of registering Sasha took a while, and Morina had to correct a few mistakes that Officer Jenny made. When finished, Officer Jenny went about getting Sasha all the police gadgets.

"Alright, it's finished," announced Officer Jenny. "You're officially registered as a Junior Officer, Sasha-sama."

With that done, Sasha was given the Luxury Ball for Growlithe. They used the Luxury Ball to try and tame the Growlithe, but it backfired spectacularly. Sasha recalled Growlithe back to his Luxury Ball before he disappeared to Professor Oak's lab. After that, Officer Jenny led them back outside.

"Good luck on your Pokemon journey," said Officer Jenny. "Come back again sometime." 

Sasha smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up to show her thanks. After that, Sasha, Morina, and Eevee made their way through Viridian City in the early hours of morning before sunrise until they was out of sight.

Sasha, Morina, and Eevee continued through Viridian City, making their way toward the Pokemon Center. Sasha was walking a bit funny, but thankfully they could see the Pokemon in the distance.

"Wow! The Pokemon Center is gigantic!" exclaimed Sasha in awe.

"That it is, My Lady," Morina agreed.

They continued toward the Pokemon Center and soon came to the doors that opened up automatically, allowing them to make their way inside the Pokemon Center, but Sasha froze the moment she walked through the door.

There was a Nurse Joy behind the counter with her breasts resting on the counter, giving an ample amount of cleavage and looking like they was about to burst right out of her nurse outfit. When they came into the Pokemon Center, they caught her attention as she looked up at them.

"Wow! Such a beautiful girl!" exclaimed Nurse Joy, standing up from behind the counter, making her breasts bounce and the button pop off, letting her breasts spill out of her nurse outfit.

Sasha blushed at the compliment. "Wow! Such gigantic breasts and so beautiful!" thought Sasha, not realizing that she said that out loud.

Morina blushed while Nurse Joy smiled, having seen the beautiful girl walk into the Pokemon Center a bit funny. Sasha continued to stare at Nurse Joy's breasts, taking them in. Nurse Joy's breasts was like a mound on top of a mound, and by that, she meant that Nurse Joy's areolas puffed outwards in the air with inverted nipples. It wasn't the first time that she saw such breasts before as her mother had them too, but it was the first time encountering someone else that had them, which made her amazed.

"Thank you for the compliment," replied Nurse Joy. "You sure got a way with words."

Sasha blinked. _"Huh? I didn't say that out loud, did I?"_ Sasha turned to look at Morina to see her blushing. She realized she said that out loud, and her face flushed a bit darker, making Nurse Joy giggle.

Sasha made her way to the front desk with Morina and continued to stare at Nurse Joy's breasts, who seemed to welcome the attention.

"Welcome to Viridian City," said Nurse Joy with a smile. "How may I help you?"

Sasha took her bag off and placed it on the counter before she started going through it, pulling out five Luxury Balls and placing them on the front desk. Eevee jumped off Sasha's shoulder onto the counter next to the Luxury Balls.

"Oh, you need your Pokemon taken care of?" asked Nurse Joy.

Sasha nodded her head.

Nurse Joy looked at the girl for a little bit, noticing that she didn't talk, but knew that she could talk from earlier. She concluded that the girl was shy and didn't speak all that often.

"What is your name?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Perhaps this will help," said Morina, taking out a business card, holding it out to Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy took the business card and looked at it. Her eyes widen in surprise, and her cheeks flushed, amazed at having such a prestigious person in the Pokemon Center.

"What's your name?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Sasha," answered Sasha.

Nurse Joy made her way around the counter and got on her hands and knees. "It's a pleasure to have you here, Sasha-sama!" exclaimed Nurse Joy repeatedly bowing, making her gigantic titties bounce, taking Sasha's right leg and kissing up and down it as she worshiped her before stopping and looking up, getting a glimpse up her skirt and noticing her pussy was red. "What an impressive cunt." She licked her lips.

Sasha crouched down, so she was eye level with Nurse Joy. "Are you a whore too?"

"Of course I am," replied Nurse Joy. "All of my relatives and the Officer Jennys are whores. How do you think there are so many of us? Although some are young and haven't had any yet."

Sasha smiled. "That's good information to know."

"Yes, My Lady," Morina agreed.

"Then perhaps I can make it worth your while tonight," said Sasha.

Nurse Joy's nipples started protruding out of her areolas, showing her excitement.

"But before that," continued Sasha before turning to Morina. "Morina."

"Yes, My Lady, I'll prepare everything immediately," replied Morina before turning to Nurse Joy. "Do you have a kitchen I can borrow?"

"Yes, I'll take you there," replied Nurse Joy.

"Not necessary," said Morina before she disappeared, startling Nurse Joy and Eevee, who looked like they had an exclamation.

Sasha went about taking her clothes off, leaving herself completely bare and getting Nurse Joy's attention, who continued to look at her and take her body in, licking her pretty lips.

It wasn't long when Morina carried out and presented the hot luxurious beverage to Sasha. Once the beverage was served, Morina collected Sasha's clothing before she disappeared, startling Nurse Joy and Eevee, who looked like they had an exclamation. Sasha took the glass and took a drink out of the hot liquid, and the moment it touched her lips, Sasha disappeared as her counterpart Alex returned.

Nurse Joy blinked and looked at Alex in amazement before making her way around the front desk and over to him. "Mmmm," she moaned as she circled him, taking in his body before stopping in front of him and staring at him. "Oh, wow, this is amazing, and such an impressive black dick!" She so badly wanted his huge fat black cock inside her pussy, and the thought of it drove her over the edge as her legs shook and her back arched. "Aaaaah!" She came from her pussy, spraying cum all over the floor and it running down her thighs, and at the same time, she shot milk from her titties all over Alex.

Alex smirked before whipping some of the milk with his fingers and licking it.

"Mmmm… ooooh… that's so hot," moaned Nurse Joy as she watched Alex tasting her milk. "What's your name?"

"It's Alex while in this form," answered Alex. "Do you got a shower here?"

"Yes, I can show you the way, Alex-sama," answered Nurse Joy.

"Sounds good," replied Alex. "Lead the way."

Nurse Joy led Alex through the Pokemon Center and to the bathrooms.

"How about you join me?" asked Alex. "Besides, you can use a shower too."

"Yes, Alex-sama," answered Nurse Joy.

Alex and Nurse Joy got undressed before they started taking a shower together, where Nurse Joy came a few times just from thinking of Alex's huge fat black dick. Once the shower was over, Alex dried his body off and made his way back to the lobby of the Pokemon Center while Nurse Joy disappeared for a little bit. It wasn't long when Nurse Joy returned to the lobby, wearing a new nurse outfit, having changed her clothes, but it didn't change the fact that her breasts looked like they was about to burst right out of her nurse outfit.

Alex snapped his fingers, getting Nurse Joy's attention as Makinojou appeared out of nowhere, startling Nurse Joy and Eevee, who looked like they had an exclamation.

"Here you go, Sir," said Makinojou as he presented Alex's clothes to him.

Alex took them and went about getting dressed in his clothes.

"I'll get right to taking care of your Pokemon, Alex-sama," said Nurse Joy as she made her way behind the front desk. "How about waiting?"

Alex smiled before making his way over to a booth and sitting down to wait while Makinojou disappeared, startling Nurse Joy and Eevee.

It wasn't long when Makinojou carted out and presented the luxurious breakfast to Sasha. Once breakfast was served, Makinojou stood there by the table and waited. Alex started eating and drinking like a prince. Makinojou continued to stand by the table, occasionally refilling his glass. As he was eating, Alex took out his Pokedex before he started looking through it.

"Trying to decide which Pokemon to exchange for My Lady, Sir?" asked Makinojou.

Alex looked up at him. "Yes."

"How about sending your Rattata?" suggested Makinojou.

"Sounds good," replied Alex.

Alex put his Pokedex away and went back to his breakfast. As he was eating, Alex got a vision.

He managed to finish the food just as Nurse Joy returned with the tray of Sasha's Luxury Balls and her Eevee, who was being carried out on the tray luxurious style. The medical attention didn't take very long as her Pokemon was well taken care of and looked after.

"Alex-sama, your pokemon are ready," called Nurse Joy.

Alex got up, put his bag on his back, and made his way over to the counter while Makinojou took care of everything.

"These Pokemon aren't really for me to use in this form," said Alex.

"Understood, Alex-sama," replied Nurse Joy.

Alex took a Luxury Ball out and recalled Eevee before taking out his Pokedex and using it to exchange Eevee, Pidgey, Rattata, Sandshrew, Ekans, and Nidoran (M) for his Treecko, Spearow, Mankey, Magikarp, Nidoran (F), and bluish-purple Growlithe. Once the exchange was finish, Alex took his bag off and set it on the front desk before he started collecting his Pokemon, leaving two Luxury Balls on the counter. With that done, Alex grabbed the two Luxury Ball and turned before throwing them, calling out his Pokemon. "Growlithe, Magikarp, come on out!"

Growlithe and Magikarp came out in the Pokemon Center, with Magikarp flopping around on the floor.

"Oh, it's that Growlithe Officer Jenny was having trouble with," stated Nurse Joy, having heard of the Growlithe before.

"Yeah," answered Alex as he crouched down. "This is the only one that I have to use with both forms."

"Master!" cried Growlithe as he ran over in front of him with his tail wagging.

Alex started petting him, much to Nurse Joy's surprise. He stopped petting Growlithe and went through his bag, pulling out one hundred and twenty Vitamins, making Nurse Joy smile.

"Growlithe, Magikarp, these are for you two," said Alex, placing sixty Vitamins in front of them.

"Oh, thank you, Master," said Growlithe with his tail wagging happily.

"T-T-These are for me?" questioned Magikarp, looking as if she had tears in her eyes from the kindness.

"That's right, these are for you, Magikarp," said Alex.

"Y-Y-You are so generous, Sir!" cried Magikarp, touched by Alex's kindness. "T-T-Thank you! T-T-Thank you so much!"

"You're very much welcome," replied Alex as he went about opening the Vitamin jars for Growlithe and Magikarp.

They went about drinking them.

"Oh, Alex-sama! T-T-That's so generous of you!" said Nurse Joy with tears running down her cheeks.

Alex stood up and reached a hand over the counter, brushing her tears away, making Nurse Joy's cheeks flush.

"I'm happy to inform you that Sasha's Pokemon are exceptionally well taken care of," said Nurse Joy. "Mater of speaking, I have a Pokemon Egg that I recently acquired that I was wonder if you would like to take, Alex-sama."

Alex smiled and nodded his head, showing that he would be more than willing to take the Pokemon Egg.

"Alright, then I'll be right back with the Pokemon Egg, Alex-sama," stated Nurse Joy.

Alex nodded his head once more.

Nurse Joy made her way out of the lobby while Alex waited.

"Congratulation, Sir," said Makinojou, having finished taking care of everything.

It wasn't long when Nurse Joy returned, carrying a Pokemon Egg that was in an Egg case with a Luxury Ball.

"Here is the Pokemon Egg, Alex-sama," said Nurse Joy, holding the Pokemon Egg out to him.

Alex smiled and took the Pokemon Egg before he put it away in his bag.

After that, Alex waited for Growlithe and Magikarp to be finished before recalling them back to their Luxury Balls.

"Battlefield?" asked Alex, looking up at Momo with shining eyes of hope.

"Of course, go right on ahead," smiled Nurse Joy. "They are right out back."

Alex's eyes gleamed with excitement before making his way through the Pokemon Center and out back to the battlefields with Makinojou. When he got out there, Alex took out his Luxury Balls and called out his Pokemon.

"Alright, listen up," said Alex, getting his Pokemon's attention. "We are going to do some training to make you all stronger."

Alex's Pokemon all cheered, excited to do some training to get stronger.

"Here is how we are going to do the training," stated Alex, getting his Pokemon to quiet down and pay attention. "First of, Magikarp, I'll be training you differently. With that said, there is an odd number, so you will have to switch in and out with each other. Treecko and Mankey, you two will start training together. Nidoran (F) and Growlithe, you two will train together. Spearow, you are on standby until one of them switches with you." Alex clapped his hands. "Now, let's spread out and do some training."

Alex's Pokemon all cheered before they spread out in different places on the battlefields and started sparing with each other while Spearow watched, a bit disappointed. As they was doing that, Alex recalled Magikarp before going to another battlefield and recalled out Magikarp.

"Alright, Magikarp, what you are going to try doing is… ummm," said Alex before turning to look at Spearow. "Spearow, can you come over here?"

Spearow flew into the air and over to the battlefield. "Yes, Master?"

"I want you to give me a hand with training Magikarp," said Alex.

Spearow looked happy to be of use. "Of course, Master! I'm honored to help! What do you want me to do?"

"What is going to happen is Spearow, you are going to stand still in front of Magikarp," stated Alex. "Magikarp, what you are going to try doing is tackle Spearow. If you don't do it, try not to be discouraged and keep at it."

"Understood, Sir! I'll do my best!" exclaimed Magikarp.

Alex smiled at Magikarp. _"If you get tired or the sunlight is too much, just let me know."_

Alex continued to go from one battlefield to the next, watching his Pokemon as they trained with each other. After a little while, he called for them to stop before changing their sparring partner, much to Spearow's excitement and resuming the training. Alex repeated this process, allowing all of his Pokemon to spar with each other. The training continued until late in the morning when Makinojou notified Alex that it was lunchtime, and near the end of the training, Alex's Spearow evolved into Fearow.

Alex recalled his Pokemon back to their Luxury Balls before making his way back to the lobby with Makinojou.

"Aaaaah… Alex-sama," moaned Nurse Joy when she noticed him come into the lobby, spraying cum out of her pussy onto the floor and making her nurse outfit get wet with her milk, thinking of Alex's huge fat black dick in her pussy. "Let me have your Pokemon, and I'll get right to taken care of them."

Alex smirked before making his way over to the front desk, taking his bag off and placing it on the counter before going through it, pulling out six Luxury Balls and the Pokemon Egg. Nurse Joy took them and placed them on a tray before handing them to her trusted Pokemon Chansey, who took them out of the lobby.

While Nurse Joy did that, Alex made his way over to a booth and sat down while Makinojou disappeared, startling Nurse Joy, who looked like she had an exclamation despite not saying anything. It wasn't long when Makinojou carted out and presented the luxurious lunch to Alex. He had even included making a serving for Nurse Joy, who Makinojou presented the luxurious lunch to, much to her surprise. Once the lunch was served, Makinojou stood there in front of Alex, occasionally refilling his glass. Nurse Joy continued to wait until Alex started eating the food and drinking the drink like a prince, and she tried to follow his example.

They managed to finish their food just as Nurse Joy's Pokemon Chansey returned with the tray of Alex's Luxury Balls.

"Alex-sama, your pokemon are ready," called Nurse Joy.

Alex stood up and went about stripping his clothes off, handing them to Makinojou, who put them away in his bag.

"Oooooh… Alex-sama," moaned Nurse Joy when she saw Alex's naked body, spraying cum out of her pussy onto the floor and making her nurse outfit get wet with her milk, thinking of Alex's huge fat black cock in her cunt.

Alex smirked.

"Here is some cold water, Sir," said Makinokou, handing Alex a bottle of cold water.

"Thank you for your assistance, Makinojou," replied Alex, taking the bottle of water.

"It is a pleasure, Sir," said Makinojou with a bow before he disappeared, startling Nurse Joy, who looked like she had an exclamation despite not saying anything.

Alex took the bottle of cold water and poured it on his body, and the moment the cold water touched his body, Alex disappeared as his counterpart Sasha reemerged.

"Mmmm," moaned Nurse Joy, licking her lips, thinking about eating out Sasha's red pussy.

Sasha snapped her fingers, getting Nurse Joy's attention as Morina appeared out of nowhere, startling Nurse Joy, who looked like she had an exclamation despite how many times she saw it happen.

"Let's get you dressed, My Lady," said Morina.

"Sounds good," replied Sasha.

Morina went about dressing Sasha in the same dress and dress shoes she was in this morning. 

Once dressed, Sasha made her way over to the front desk before taking out her Pokedex and using it to exchange Treecko, Spearow, Mankey, Magikarp, and Nidoran (F) for her Eevee, Pidgey, Sandshrew, Ekans, and Nidoran (M), leaving the bluish-purple Growlithe untouched. When the exchange was finished, Alex took her bag off and set it on the front desk before she started collecting her Pokemon, leaving one Luxury Ball on the counter. With that done, Sasha grabbed the last Luxury Ball and turned before throwing it, calling out her Pokemon. "Eevee, come on out!"

Eevee came out in the Pokemon Center and looked around at his surroundings before running over to Sasha, who crouched down and put her right arm out, letting Eevee run up her arm to her right shoulder.

Sasha turned before she made her way through the Pokemon Center and out back to the battlefields with Morina. When she got out there, Sasha took out her Luxury Balls and called out her Pokemon.

"Alright, listen up," said Sasha, getting her Pokemon's attention. "We are going to do some training to make you all stronger, and I'll be rotating my Pokemon in and out."

Sasha's Pokemon all cheered, excited to do some training to get stronger.

"Here is how we are going to do the training," stated Sasha, getting her Pokemon to quiet down and pay attention. "Eevee and Growlithe, you two will start training together. Pidgey and Sandshrew, you two will start training together. Nidoran (M) and Ekans, you two will start training together." Sasha clapped her hands. "Now, let's spread out and do some training."

Sasha's Pokemon all cheered before they spread out in different places on the battlefields and started sparing with each other. 

Sasha continued to go from one battlefield to the next, watching her Pokemon as they trained with each other. After a little while, she called for them to stop and exchanged one of her Pokemon before changing their sparring partner and resuming the training. Sasha repeated the process, allowing all of her Pokemon to participate and allowing all of her Pokemon to spar with each other. The training continued until the evening when Morina notified Sasha that it was almost dinner time, and near the end of training, Sasha's Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto.

Sasha recalled her Pokemon back to their Luxury Balls before making her way back to the lobby with Morina.

"Ooooh… mmmm… Sasha-sama," moaned Nurse Joy, licking her lips when she noticed her come into the lobby, thinking of eating Sasha's cunt out. "Let me have your Pokemon, and I'll get right to taken care of them."

Sasha smiled before making her way over to the front desk, taking her bag off and placing it on the counter before going through it, pulling out five Luxury Balls and the Pokemon Egg. Eevee jumped of Sasha's shoulder onto the counter next to the Luxury Balls. Nurse Joy took them and placed them on a tray before handing them to her Pokemon Chansey, who took them out of the lobby.

While Nurse Joy did that, Sasha made her way over to a booth and sat down while Morina disappeared, startling Nurse Joy. It wasn't long when Morina carted out and presented the luxurious dinner to Sasha and Nurse Joy. Once the dinner was served, Morina stood there in front of Sasha, occasionally refilling their glasses. Nurse Joy continued to wait until Sasha started eating the food and drinking the drink like a princess, and she tried to follow her example.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the fourth chapter of Sasha ½. I do hope you like it. I was originally going to put more in this chapter, but I couldn't fit it all in the chapter in under 4k words, so the rest will have to wait until the next chapter. None the less, I think it turned out well, but I'll let you be the judge of that. There isn't too much to really say about this chapter as it's pretty much self-explanatory. We got to see Sasha and her counterpart Alex become Junior Officer and hear more about the many Officer Jennys and Nurse Joys. We also heard about how Sasha and her counterpart Alex both have to use Growlithe, and I will touch up more on that as the story continues. The chapter is mostly about Sasha and her counterpart, Alex, meeting Nurse Joy and doing training. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Sasha ½.

Hmmm… I was thinking about this when I was writing the chapter, but I'm not sure if I'm doing Sasha and Alex's Pokemon correctly. I have a theme for both of them. The theme that I have for Sasha's Pokemon are the cutesy type, and I prefer ones that can fully evolve. The theme that I have for Alex's Pokemon is brawn. Let's take a look at their Pokemon we currently have.

Sasha: Eevee, Pidgey, Rattata, Sandshrew, Ekans, Nidoran (M), Bluish-purple Growlithe

Alex: Treecko, Spearow, Mankey, Magikarp, Nidoran (F), Bluish-purple Growlithe

First of all, Growlithe is not optional to be changed, and more on that will be revealed in the story. All others are a different story, as I'm not sure if I'm placing them in the correct place. If anyone wants to help by leaving a comment on what they think Sasha and Alex should have based on the themes, it will be very much appreciated. However, don't bother saying something like, "If Sasha wants cutesy, then just have her catch nine Eevee's and have her evolve them" because everyone knows Eevee and its evolutions are cute. Besides, I have my own plans regarding Eevee and its evolutions. If there isn't any response on this matter soon, then this story will be placed on hold until I figure out what to do for their teams. I do not want to get miles into the story only to find out that I need to go back and change all of their Pokemon because it doesn't fit them. Better yet, just tell me which Pokemon out of the Pokemon listed below you think is "Cute" or "Brawn" and be sure to include evolutions and oddly colored ones (No name mentioned to avoid spoilers)

Pokemon - Caterpie, Weedle, Pidgey, Rattata, Spearow, Ekans, Sandshrew, Nidoran (F), Nidoran (M), Clefairy, Vulpix, Jigglypuff, Zubat, Oddish, Paras, Venonat, Diglett, Meowth, Psyduck, Mankey, Poliwag, Abra, Machop, Bellsprout, Tentacool, Geodude, Ponyta, Slowpoke, Magnemite, Farfetch'd, Doduo, Seel, Grimer, Shellder, Gastly, Onix, Drowzee, Krabby, Voltorb, Exeggcute, Cubone, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Lickitung, Koffing, Rhyhorn, Chansey, Tangela, Kangaskhan, Horsea, Goldeen, Staryu, Mr. Mime, Scyther, Jynx, Electabuzz, Magmar, Pinsir, Tauros, Magikarp, Lapras, Ditto, Porygon, Omanyte, Kabuto, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dratini, Mewtwo, Mew, Raikou, Entei, Suicune

Some Pokemon have been removed as those Pokemon are basically 100% already known to be cute, and don't just pick one, make sure you include every Pokemon on the list with a tag. An example is below.

 **Example:** Caterpie (Brawn), Farfetch'd (Cute), etc.

Please note, that the tags for these are exaggerated and that it's only an example.

The character's name is up to being changed except for the first name and the last name. Alexander means "defender of mankind," which is why I went with it, and Sasha and Alex are both a nickname for Alexander and Alexandra. Hidalgo means "Noble One," which is similar to Alice, which means "Noble Kind." I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Alice did. Chelem means "Dream," which is similar to Nina, which means "Dreamer." I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Nina. Sol means "Sun," which is similar to Kianga, which means "Sunshine." I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Kianga. The last name is based on the character Yukimura Kusunoki from Haganai, who Sasha looks similar to, but with a few differences.

If anyone has any suggestions for replacements for the names, please leave a comment below, but make sure that at least the meaning is the same.

Sasha is supposed to be a girl in the story while Alex is supposed to be a boy, so if I make a mistake, please feel free to notify me in the comments below.

 **Note:** Additional Tags will be added as the story progresses when they are revealed in the story.

 **Other Note:** As shown in the Categories above, there are plenty of relationships, so if there is anyone that you would like to see Sasha and/or her counterpart Alex get with, please feel free to leave a comment below. You can also mention people who you would not like to see in the relationships below.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	5. Second Meetings, Clowns, and Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Sasha and Morina made their way to the Pokemon Center, where they met Nurse Joy, and she learned a bit about Sasha and her counterpart Alex. That was followed by Sasha finding out that all the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys are whores, and getting an egg from Nurse Joy. What adventures and erotic encounters will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

They was halfway through dinner when the doors of the Pokemon Center opened up, and there was the sound of something with a motor skidding. Sasha and Morina turned to see Officer Jenny from Viridian City and Ash, with the later carrying a Pikachu in his arms. The two looked like they was a bit roughed up.

 _"What the heck was he doing, Digging holes?"_ wondered Sasha.

"We have a driveway, you know," stated Nurse Joy.

"It's a Pokemon Emergency," replied Officer Jenny.

"Please help it," said Ash standing up, holding the Pikachu in his arms.

"Looks like a Pikachu. We'll do what we can," said Nurse Joy before going busy on the computer. "I need a stretcher for a small electric Pokemon stat."

Nurse Joy's two Chansey brought out a stretcher, and she placed the Pikachu on the stretcher.

"It'll be okay," said Nurse Joy before turning to look at her Chansey. "Rush this Pokemon to the critical care unit."

The two Chansey took the stretcher away, and a little later, Nurse Joy put some gloves on her hands.

"We will begin the treatment right away," said Nurse Joy.

"Uh," said Ash.

"Who are you?" asked Nurse Joy.

"His name is Ash," answered Officer Jenny. "He's the Pokemon's Trainer."

"If there is anything I can do, please just tell me," said Ash.

"You can be more responsible," scolded Nurse Joy.

"Uh," said Ash.

"If you want to become a Pokemon Trainer, young man, you don't let your Pokemon battle until it's in this condition," Nurse Joy continued scolding.

"But you don't know what happened," said Ash.

"What's passed is passed," said Nurse Joy with her hands on her hips. "Now, we have to heal your Pikachu."

"What can I do?" asked Ash.

"Just leave everything to me," said Nurse Joy.

"Please," said Ash.

"It's in your hands," saluted Officer Jenny. "I know you'll give the Pokemon excellent care." She turned and looked over at Sasha with a smile on her face, having noticed her when she came into the Pokemon Center. "Oh, Sasha-sama, it's good to see you again."

Sasha smiled.

"Huh?" questioned Ash looking at her before looking around the room until he saw Sasha at a booth with Morina. "Little sis."

"Huh? Little Sis?" questioned Nurse Joy, looking Ash up and down. His appearance didn't look like he was related to such prestigious people.

Officer Jenny turned back to look at her. "They're not related. That's just what he prefers to call her."

"Oh, I see," said Nurse Joy. "You got it here just in time."

"That's my job," replied Officer Jenny before coming to a realization. "Oh my goodness, I left my motorcycle parked at the front desk."

"Next time, use the driveway," said Nurse Joy.

"Have fun," replied Officer Jenny as she made her leave.

 _"Oh, I will tonight,"_ thought Nurse Joy waving her off before turning. "Ash, you'll have to go to the waiting room." 

"Can I—" said Ash before he was interrupted with the door closing.

Sasha agreed with Nurse Joy.

Eight o'clock rolled around, and Ash was sitting on a bench with his head down. He looked up and over at the door before looking over at the videophones.

"I'll call home," said Ash.

He got up and made his way over to the video phones before sitting down and dialing the number. There was a few minutes before the phone was answered.

"Hello, this is the Ketchum residents," came the answer of a female voice.

"Hello, mom," replied Ash.

There was a slight pause before the phone was picked up, and the screen turned on, showing Ash's mother Delia on the other end.

"Oh, hi, honey," said Delia. "Is everything okay? Where are you, Ash?"

"The Pokemon Center in Viridian City," answered Ash.

"You're already in Viridian City?" questioned Delia, a bit surprised. "It took your father four days to get there when he started Pokemon Training, and it took you just one day. Oh, he'll be so proud. You're the apple of his eye."

"Yeah, a rotten apple," replied Ash.

"Oh, Ash. Don't get discouraged. You're doing fine," said Delia. "Honey, you're growing up right before my eyes, spreading your wings and soaring like a Spearow."

"I feel more like a fallen Pidgey," replied Ash.

If Sasha weren't raised as a proper lady, she would be laughing her ass off right about now as Ash insulted himself, but that didn't stop her from looking amused or picking on Ash when she was in her counterpart, Alex.

"I won't let you talk about yourself that way!" scolded Delia. "Just be confident! You can do anything that you set your mind to, do you understand?"

Sasha shook her head. _"You're not supposed to encourage him. You're supposed to kick him while he's down."_

"Yes," answered Ash.

"And are you changing your underwear every day?" asked Delia.

"Yes," answered Ash.

"Okay. Good night son," said Delia. "I love you."

"Me, too, mom. Bye," said Ash as he hung up the phone.

Once done, Ash turned around before running over to the front desk, looking at four pictures of Pokemon, recognizing one of them as the Pokemon that he saw. Suddenly, the phone ringed, and Ash went around to answer the phone.

"Uh, this is Ash," said Ash. "Who's calling?"

"Here, I'm over here," came a voice that Sasha recognized and smiled.

Ash turned to see one of the pictures of a Pokemon move up, revealing a screen that showed the back of a man's head.

"Ash, it's Professor Oak, don't you recognize me?" asked Professor Oak.

"No, Professor, I didn't recognize the back of your head," answered Ash.

Sasha looked amused.

"Eh!" exclaimed Professor Oak as he looked over his shoulder behind him before turning back around. "Oops, wrong camera."

Professor Oak went about fixing the camera before he came on the screen.

"There… Ahem," said Professor Oak clearing his throat before continuing. "I just spoke with your mother, and she tells me you made it to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, is that correct?"

"I couldn't be talking to you if I wasn't here," answered Ash.

"You couldn't be talking if you—" repeated Professor Oak before coming to a realization. "Oh, I see, I dialed the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, and you was able to answer."

"Yeah, because that's where I am," replied Ash.

"Mmmm, I suppose that proves it," said Professor Oak. "The other new Pokemon Trainers made it there with no problem, and I'm pleasantly surprised you got there so soon. I admit, when you left, I had my doubts that you could handle your Pikachu, but when my grandson Gary said that you wouldn't have a single new Pokemon by the time you got to Viridian City, I bet him a million dollars that he'll be wrong."

"Ah, well, money isn't everything, right?" questioned Ash with a sweatdrop, making Professor Oak look disappointed and Sasha smirk, "but I did see a flying Pokemon like that one." Ash pointed to the picture of the Pokemon above Professor Oak's head. "It flew right over the rainbow."

"Don't talk such nonsense," said Professor Oak, holding a finger up. "You couldn't have seen this Pokemon. Trainers have searched their whole lives and never seen it."

"It sure looked like it," replied Ash.

"You must of been mistaken," said Professor Oak with his arms across his stomach before there was the sound of the doorbell. "Ah, there's my pizza. Coming!"

Professor Oak disappeared from the screen, leaving it on before returning. "It was very nice talking to you, Ash, and good luck. You're going to need it."

Professor Oak left again, but you could hear his voice. "Mmmm, anchovy, spinach, and pineapple pizza."

The screen turned off after that as the video call ended.

"Now I got you!" came a shout.

Sasha and Morina turned to see the same orange-haired girl that Sasha met before carrying a fried bicycle.

"I knew I'd find you here!" the girl yelled.

"Hey, what happened to your bike?" questioned Ash, pointing at the bicycle.

"What happened to my bike!" screamed the girl. "You happened to my bike, you little loser! This is what's left after you stole it to save your Pokemon! Now I can see why your Pokemon is in the—" Her voice trailed off as she started to wobble before she fell over.

Sasha smirked as the girl call Ash a loser, and if she weren't in her female form, she would have caught the girl before she fell over.

Sasha would have gotten up, but Ash ran around the desk. "Let me help you."

"I don't need your help, and you're going to pay for what you did to my bike!" shouted the girl smacking his hand.

"I'll make up for it, I promise I will really," said Ash, "but I can't do anything about your bike until—"

"Uh, I don't want any of your lame excuses, kid!" yelled the orange-haired girl as she stood back up. "I just want a new bike right now!"

Ash was about to go on, but Nurse Joy returned to the lobby, carrying a tray with Sasha's Luxury Balls and Eevee on it.

"Sasha-sama, your Pokemon are ready," called Nurse Joy.

"Huh?" questioned the orange-haired girl, turning to look at Nurse Joy, looking her up and down and noticing the wetness that ran down her inner thighs.

Sasha got up and put her bag on her back before making her way over to the front desk with Morina.

"Oh, it's that beautiful girl from before!" exclaimed the orange-haired girl as she noticed Sasha.

"That's little sis," said Ash.

"What?" questioned the orange-haired girl as she looked at him, a bit in shock. "I didn't know you had a sister!"

"He's not really related," said Nurse Joy. "That's just what he prefers to call her."

Sasha turned to the orange-haired girl. "Thank you," replied Sasha with a bow. "You're a pretty Lady, too."

Ash gasped in shock when Sasha spoke to the orange-haired girl, having never heard her speak to many people, including himself.

The orange-haired girl blushed. "Oh, shucks, you flatter me!"

"I would have caught you, but I was quite far away," said Sasha.

The orange-haired girl's cheeks flushed a bit darker before she waved her arms frantically. "Oh, no, no, that's alright."

"Pretty? Lady?" questioned Ash, looking the orange-haired girl up and down.

A tick mark appeared on the orange-haired girl's head.

"…"

"You should show more appreciation for girls, Ash," scolded Morina.

"Uh, okay," replied Ash with a sweatdrop.

Morina's comment defused the orange-haired girl's anger, who looked back at Sasha with a blush on her cheeks.

Sasha turned back to Nurse Joy. "Sorry for holding you up, Nurse Joy."

"Oh, it's alright," replied Nurse Joy.

Sasha took her bag off and set it on the front desk before she went about collecting her Pokemon. While she was doing that, Nurse Joy made her way back out of the lobby to tend to Ash's Pikachu.

After collecting her Pokemon, Sasha made her way back over to the booth and sat down. The orange-haired girl continued to glances at Sasha and blush as she looked back at her with a smile.

There was a sound that got Ash and the orange-haired girl's attention as they turned to a door just as Nurse Joy came out with Pikachu on a stretcher. Ash and the orange-haired girl ran over toward her.

"Pikachu, are you alright?" asked Ash as if the Pokemon will reply.

"Your Pikachu's resting," said Nurse Joy. "It's a good thing you got it here so fast. The procedure went well, and it should be fine."

"Thanks to the Pokemon Center," added the orange-haired girl.

"Yes, thank you very much," said Ash.

"Now your Pokemon needs a good rest in the recovery room," said Nurse Joy. "You should go in with it, Ash."

"Thanks," replied Ash before turning to the orange-haired girl. "Listen, I'm sorry about your bike, but I'm going to need some time to make things right."

"No way!" shouted the orange-haired girl. "I fell for that last time!" She stopped yelling before continuing. "Well, you should take care of Pikachu now, and we'll settle up later."

"Uh, okay," replied Ash.

The sirens started going off. "Your attention, please!" came Officer Jenny's voice on the speakers. "Our Viridian City radar sisters have detected an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokemon thieves! If you have a Pokemon in your possession, exercise extreme caution!"

Suddenly, two Poke Balls crashed through the ceiling window of the Pokemon Center, and two Pokemon came out before one started covering the area in thick black smoke, making seeing difficult.

"What are—" said Ash cutting himself off momentarily. "Who are they?"

"Don't be frightened, little boy," came a female voice.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," came a male voice.

 _"What kind of thieves would introduce themselves!"_ thought Sasha, having seen this happen in her vision when she was Alex.

"To protect the world from devastation!" came the female voice.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" came the male voice.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" came the female voice.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" came the male voice as the smoke started to clear.

"Jessie!" said the red-haired woman introducing herself.

"James," said the blue-haired man, holding onto a rose, introducing himself.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" said Jessie.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" said James.

"Meowth! That's right!" said Meowth, falling down to join them.

 _"Eh! A talking Meowth!"_ thought Sasha, a bit surprised with a sweatdrop. _"What a bunch of clowns!"_

"What are you talking about?" questioned Ash.

"He just doesn't get it, does he?" asked Jessie.

"How can I? You don't make any sense," replied Ash.

"We're here for the Pokemon," stated James.

"You're not getting Pikachu!" said Ash defensively.

"Pikachu," said Jessie. "We're not interested in your precious electric rat."

"We seek only rare and valuable Pokemon," said James.

"You're wasting your time," said Nurse Joy. "This is a center for weak and injured Pokemon."

"Well, that may be so, but I wouldn't be at all surprised if we find a few little Pokemon gems among all that junk," said Jessie.

No one got to say much after that as Sasha got up and ran over, getting in front of them.

"Err…" growled Jessie in irritation. "She's more beautiful than me!"

The orange-haired girl and Nurse Joy smiled.

"Yeah," said James, with hearts in his eyes.

"I don't believe it! He's been infatuated," said Meowth.

A tick mark appeared on Jessie's head before she started beating James over the head with a hammer.

"How dare you! You weren't supposed to agree!" shouted Jessie.

Sasha continued to stare at the intruders in amusement. She took two Luxury Balls out and threw them, calling out her Pokemon. "Nidoran (M), Ekans, come on out!"

Sasha's Nidoran (M) and Ekans came out in front of her, looking forward at the three intruders and their Pokemon. Sasha's Ekans emitted a shadowy purple and black aura as her ability Intimidate activated.

"Errr…" growled Jessie in irritation. "I don't believe it! The annoying twerp has an Ekans too! Stop copying me!"

"…" Sasha continued to stare at her in amusement.

"Yeah, and it's a bit bigger," Meowth agreed.

A tick mark appeared on Jessie's head before she started stomping on Meowth.

"You weren't supposed to point that out!" shouted Jessie, relenting her anger on Meowth.

"Woah, look at that!" exclaimed Meowth, trying to save his hide. "The adorable girl's Nidoran (M) and Eevee are different colors! They must be rare, and she probably has more rare Pokemon!"

Jessie stopped and turned back to Sasha. "Let's grab them!"

"No, don't!" cried James, trying to stop them.

A tick mark appeared on Jessie's head before she started beating him over the head with a hammer.

"Stop acting like an ignoramus!" shouted Jessie irritated before turning back to Sasha. "Ekans, get that annoying girl's Pokemon!"

Ekans didn't do anything as it had hearts in its eyes.

"Huh?" questioned Jessie, looking down at her Ekans when it didn't follow her command.

"I don't believe it! It's infatuated!" exclaimed Meowth.

"Don't tell me that girl's Ekans is a female," said Jessie as a tick mark appeared on her head.

She started beating Ekans over the head with a hammer.

"Stop acting like a numbskull!" shouted Jessie irritated before turning back to Sasha. "Now, get that annoying girl's Pokemon, Ekans!"

Ekans slithered his way over and started swaying in the air in front of Sasha's Ekans, trying to impress her.

"What's it doing?" questioned Jessie.

Meowth sweatdropped at the current predicament as Jessie's Ekans and James was incapacitated.

Meowth jumped forward, entering the fray. "How about you taste my Fury Swipes!"

Jessie's Ekans turned around before diving after Meowth, trying to attack him, making Meowth jump out of the way, and Ekans smash into the floor.

"Hey, what are you doin'!" cried Meowth.

Ekans continued to try and attack Meowth, trying to defend Sasha's Ekans.

"Nidoran (M) use Peck!" said Sasha.

Nidoran (M) took off toward Meowth and used Peck, sending him flying through the air and crashing into Jessie.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it! Go, go, go, Nidoran, Ekans!" cheered James.

Jessie got up with a tick mark on her head before she started beating James and Ekans over the head with a hammer.

"Stop acting like ignoramuses!" shouted Jessie irritated.

Meowth jumped forward. "I'm going to scratch you up!"

Meowth ran toward Ekans and tried to use his claws on her.

"Ekans dodge it and use Bite," said Sasha.

Ekans dodged Meowth attack and used Bite, bitting down on his tail and shaking him around.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Meowth in pain.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it! Go, go, go, Ekans!" cheered James.

A tick mark appeared on Jessie's head before she started beating him over the head with a hammer.

"Stop acting like an ignoramus! What are you, a cheerleader!"

"Ekans throw Meowth," said Sasha.

Ekans threw Meowth through the air.

"Nidoran (M) use Peck," said Sasha.

Nidoran (M) took off toward Meowth and used Peck, leaving peck marks on him, sending him flying through the air and crashing into Jessie.

Sasha's Nidoran (M) started glowing, and Sasha and Nurse Joy smiled as they watched her Nidoran get bigger as he evolved. The orange-haired girl had a smile on her face and a light blush dusting her cheeks as she watched Sasha's Nidoran get bigger as he evolved. Everyone else gasped in shock from seeing Sasha's Pokemon evolving. 

"I don't believe it!" shouted Meowth. "It's evolving!"

When the light died down, Sasha and everyone could see the evolved form of her Nidoran. Sasha used her Pokedex and found out that Nidoran (M) evolved into Nidorino, but she already knew that.

 _"Congratulations, Nidorino,"_ said Sasha.

"Oh, yeah, we'll show you—" shouted Jessie before she was cut off.

"Nidorino, Ekans, Poison Sting!" shouted Sasha.

Nidorino and Sasha Ekans used Poison Sting, shooting out poisonous needles.

"Ahhhhh!" cried Jessie and Meowth.

"Yeah, Yeah! Go, go, go, Ekans, Nidoran!" cheered James.

The attack continued until an explosion sent the three and their Pokemon blasting into the air and crashing through the Pokemon Center's ceiling window. They continued through the air with swirls in their eyes and looking a bit blue in the face.

Nurse Joy ran over and got down on her hands and knees, repeatedly bowing, making her gigantic breasts bounce and the button pop off, letting her breasts spill out of her nurse outfit.

"Sasha-sama! You did it! You saved the Pokemon!" exclaimed Nurse Joy, taking her left leg and kissing up and down it as she worshipped her before stopping. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Sasha, Morina, and the orange-haired girl blushed while Ash had a neutral expression, not showing any reaction.

After that, Nurse Joy offered everyone a room for the night except for Ash, who can go in the recovery room with his Pikachu. She showed Sasha and Morina to their room before leaving and letting them get comfortable. When Nurse Joy left, Makinojou appeared, and Morina set up a luxurious table before she went about undressing Sasha and getting undressed, putting their clothes in her bag. At the same time, Makinokou got undressed, putting his clothes in his bag. Once done, Morina went about making some tea before presenting it to Sasha and Makinojou before sitting down at the table with them to wait, enjoying some tea herself.

A little later that night, there was a knock on the door, and Morina got up to answer the door, opening it to see Nurse Joy standing there naked with a bag in her hand. Nurse Joy took in Morina's body and licked her pretty lips, and Morina did the same thing.

"Sorry if I'm early," apologized Nurse Joy.

"Not at all. We've been waiting for you," replied Morina, stepping aside and holding the door open for her.

Nurse Joy walked into the room, and Morina closed the door, but she left the door open with a crack that was big enough to look through before she made her way over to the table and sat down.

"I brought some oil," said Nurse Joy, motioning to the bag in her hand. "My name's Momo, so feel free to call me that if you want."

Sasha, Morina, and Makinojou smiled, glad to know what her name was.

Momo walked over to the table and took the oil out, putting it on the table.

"Umm… just a quick question," said Momo. "If I apply this oil to you now, will I have to do it again later?"

"My Lady and Sir never oiled their body before, so that information is unknown," answered Morina.

"I see, then I guess we will just have to give it a try," replied Momo.

Makinojo got up and went about making a drink for Momo, letting her see his dick, but he wasn't a shower like Alex as his cock was flaccid.

"Here," said Makinojou, holding a glass out to her.

"Oh, thank you," replied Momo, taking the glass.

"You're very much welcome," said Makinojou with a bow before sitting back down.

"Is it alright if I sit at the table?" asked Momo.

"Of course," answered Sasha.

Momo placed her glass on the table and pulled a chair out before sitting down and moving closer to the table, making her gigantic breasts bounce. She picked her glass up and took a drink before setting it back down.

"So, I take it this will be all of you?" asked Momo.

"Yes, except Sir gets to be the first inside you," replied Makinojou.

"Understood," replied Momo, licking her pretty lips. "So, who oils who?"

"You can oil My Lady and Sir," answered Makinojou, "but I prefer My Lady to oil me."

"I prefer Sir to oil me," answered Morina.

Sasha blushed.

"Understood," replied Momo with a smile. "Then I'll start with Sasha-sama, and when finished, she can oil you, Makinojou. Her changing will follow that, and if needed, I'll oil Alex-sama, followed by him oiling you, Morina."

"Agree," replied Makinojou and Morina.

They went about finishing their glass of tea.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the fifth chapter of Sasha ½. I do hope you like it. The chapter didn't quite reach the 4k words, but it is close enough. None the less, I think this chapter turned out well, but I'll let you be the judge of that. We got to see a few more introductions to characters in the story, a reuniting between Sasha and the orange-haired girl (No name mentioned for the sake of the story), followed by Sasha's Nidoran evolving into a Nidorino. Other than that, there isn't really much to the story. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Sasha ½.

Hmmmm… it doesn't look like anyone wants to leave me any comments about whether or not Sasha and Alex's Pokemon fit them or not, so I decided to take your silence as they fit just fine. If you find a Pokemon that you think doesn't fit them, please leave a comment down below. I'll also be posting upcoming Pokemon that will appear in the next chapter when there is any, so look forward to that and make sure to leave a comment below on whether or not you think they are "Cute" or "Brawn" to help me figure out if they should be with Sasha or Alex.

The character's name is up to being changed except for the first name and the last name. Alexander means "defender of mankind," which is why I went with it, and Sasha and Alex are both a nickname for Alexander and Alexandra. Hidalgo means "Noble One," which is similar to Alice, which means "Noble Kind." I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Alice did. Chelem means "Dream," which is similar to Nina, which means "Dreamer." I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Nina. Sol means "Sun," which is similar to Kianga, which means "Sunshine." I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Kianga. The last name is based on the character Yukimura Kusunoki from Haganai, who Sasha looks similar to, but with a few differences.

If anyone has any suggestions for replacements for the names, please leave a comment below, but make sure that at least the meaning is the same.

Sasha is supposed to be a girl in the story while Alex is supposed to be a boy, so if I make a mistake, please feel free to notify me in the comments below.

 **Note:** Additional Tags will be added as the story progresses when they are revealed in the story.

 **Other Note:** As shown in the Categories above, there are plenty of relationships, so if there is anyone that you would like to see Sasha and/or her counterpart Alex get with, please feel free to leave a comment below. You can also mention people who you would not like to see in the relationships below. If there is anyone that you would rather see become Sasha and/or her counterpart Alex's servant, please leave a comment below.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	6. Oily Party Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Sasha ran into Officer Jenny from Viridian and Ash, who had an injured Pikachu, followed by meeting an orange-haired girl for the second time. What adventures and erotic encounters will Sasha and her counterpart Alex get into next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

"Well, should we get started?" asked Momo, standing up at the table, moving the chair from the table.

Sasha got up and made her way around the table in front of Momo.

Momo turned and looked at Sasha's body, taking it in. The girl was petite with small developing breasts and a monstrous ass that stuck out proudly, and she had a prestigious mountain pussy that looked more like an M tightly together, hiding her pink inside and clit. Momo grabbed one of the bottles of oil and opened it before she squirted the oil on Sasha's face.

"Oh, My Lady, that's so sexy," moaned Makinojou.

Sasha blushed with a smile on her face.

Momo turned to look at him to see that his dick was getting bigger and harder, but he wasn't the same size as Alex. He was eight inches long, six inches in girth, and his balls was the size of lemons. She put the bottle down on the table and placed her hands on Sasha's face before rubbing the oil into her skin, making sure to cover every part of her face in oil. Sasha closed her eyes when needed so that none of the oil got in her eyes.

With that done, Momo took the open bottle of oil and squirted it on Sasha's face.

"Oh, My Lady, that's so beautiful," moaned Makinojou.

Sasha blushed with a smile on her face.

Momo looked at Sasha and had to agree that the oil did look beautiful on her. It was like she got cum squirt on her face. She put the bottle down on the table and placed her hands on Sasha's face, rubbing the oil into her skin and moving her hands down to her neck. Makinojou and Morina got up before they took her hair and held it for Momo.

"Thank you," said Momo.

"You're welcome," Makinojou and Morina replied.

Momo made sure to cover every inch of her face and neck in the oil.

Once done, Makinojou and Morina put Sasha's hair down before they stepped back. Momo took the open bottle of oil and squirted it on Sasha's arms before putting the bottle down on the table and placing her hands on Sasha's arms, rubbing the oil into her skin, making sure to cover every part of her shoulder and arms in oil. Sasha lifted her arms when needed so that Momo can do under her arms.

"Alright, turn around for a bit," said Momo.

Sasha turned around so that her back and ass was facing her, making her junk in the trunk ass bounce.

"Oh, yes, My Lady, bounce that sexy fat black ass," moaned Makinojou.

Sasha blushed once more with a smile on her face.

Momo smacked Sasha in the ass, making it bounce. "Such a hot fat black ass."

"Aaaaaah!" cried Sasha in both pleasure and pain.

Momo picked up the open bottle of oil and squirted it on Sasha's back before putting the bottle down on the table and placing her hands on Sasha's back, rubbing the oil into her skin, making sure to cover every part of her back in oil. When finished, Momo smacked Sasha in the ass, making it bounce once more.

"Aaaaaah!" cried Sasha in both pleasure and pain.

"Alright, turn back around," said Momo.

Sasha turned around so that she was facing Momo.

Momo picked up the open bottle of oil and squirted it on Sasha's stomach before putting the bottle down on the table and placing her hands on Sasha's stomach, rubbing the oil into her skin, making sure to cover every part of her stomach in oil, getting giggles from Sasha that was like music to her ears. Momo was happy to have found one of Sasha's ticklish spots.

Once finished, Momo crouched down in front of Sasha and picked up the bottle of oil before squirting it on Sasha's legs. She put the bottle down on the table and placed her hands on Sasha's legs, rubbing the oil into her skin, making sure to cover every part of her legs in oil. Sasha continued to turn around when needed, making her ass bounce so that Momo can do the back of her legs.

With that done, Momo reapplied some oil to her hands and moved on to Sasha's feet, making sure to get between her toes, getting her feet nice and coated with the oil.

After that, Momo got back up, picked up the open bottle of oil, and squirted it on Sasha's small developing breasts before putting the bottle down on the table and placing her hands on Sasha's breasts, rubbing the oil into her skin, making sure to cover every part of her chest in oil. Sasha blushed as Momo rubbed her breasts.

"Alright, turn around for a bit," said Momo.

Sasha turned around so that her back and ass was facing her, making her junk in the trunk ass bounce.

Momo smacked Sasha in the ass, making it bounce. "Mmmm, such a hot fat black ass."

"Aaaaah!" cried Sasha in both pleasure and pain.

Momo picked up the open bottle of oil and squirted it on Sasha's ass cheeks.

"Oh, yes, My Lady, you ass is so beautiful," moaned Makinojou.

Sasha blushed at the compliment with a smile on her face.

Momo looked at Sasha's ass cheeks and agreed that the oil looked beautiful on her fat black ass. It was like she got cum squirted on her ass. She put the bottle down on the table and placed her hands on Sasha's ass cheeks, rubbing the oil into her skin, making sure to cover every part of her ass in oil and making her ass bounce under her hands. When finished, Momo smacked Sasha in the ass, making it bounce.

"Aaaah!" cried Sasha in both pleasure and pain.

"Alright, turn back around," said Momo.

Sasha turned around so that she was facing Momo.

Momo picked up the open bottle of oil and squirted it on Sasha's pussy.

"Mmmm, yes, My Lady," moaned Makinojou.

Sasha smiled.

Momo put the bottle down on the table and placed her hands on Sasha's pussy, rubbing the oil into her skin, making sure to cover every part of her pussy in oil, getting giggles from Sasha. Momo was a bit surprised that Sasha was ticklish there, having never expected her to be ticklish on her pussy mound, but she was happy to find another one of Sasha's ticklish spots.

"You're done," said Momo.

Sasha smiled, grabbed the bottle of oil, and turned to Makinojou before making her way over to him, standing in front of him. Makinojou picked Sasha up by her ass, grabbing a hand full of it and squeezing it gently, making Sasha moan before she went to squirt the bottle of oil on his face.

"Maybe you should put some in your hands, My Lady," suggested Makinojou.

"Uh, okay, but I'll need help," replied Sasha.

Momo made her way over and took the bottle before squirting some in Sasha's hands. She put the bottle back on the table when she finished. Sasha put her hands on Makinojou's face and moved her hands, rubbing the oil into his skin and moving her hands down to his neck, making sure to cover all of his skin in oil.

Once done, Momo took the open bottle of oil and squirted some in Sasha's hands before putting the bottle back on the table. Sasha put her hands on Makinojou's arms and moved them, rubbing the oil into his skin and moving her hands up to his shoulder, making sure to cover every part of his arms and shoulders in oil. Makinojou sat her down or raised his arms when needed so that Sasha can do his arms and under his arms.

With that done, Momo took the open bottle of oil and squirted some in Sasha's hands before putting the bottle back on the table. Sasha put her hands on Makinojou's chest and moved them, feeling his muscles under her hands, rubbing the oil into his skin, making sure to cover every part of his chest in oil.

When she finished, Momo took the open bottle of oil and squirted some in Sasha's hands before putting the bottle back on the table. Sasha put her hands on Makinojou's stomach and moved them, feeling his muscles under her hands, rubbing the oil into his skin, making sure to cover every part of his stomach in oil. Makinojou sat her down when needed so that Sasha can do his stomach.

"Alright, turn around," said Sasha.

"Yes, My Lady," replied Makinojou as he turned around with his back facing her.

Momo picked Sasha up from behind by her thighs, and Morina took the open bottle of oil and squirted some in Sasha's hands before putting the bottle back on the table. Sasha put her hands on Makinojou's back and moved them around, feeling his muscles under her hands, rubbing the oil into his skin, making sure to cover every part of his back in oil. Momo sat Sasha back down when she finished.

Momo took the bottle of oil and squirted some in Sasha's hands before putting the bottle back on the table. Sasha put her hands on the back of Makinojou's legs and moved them around, feeling his leg muscles under her hands, rubbing the oil into his skin, making sure to cover every part of his legs in oil. Makinojou continued to turn around when needed so that Sasha can do the front of his legs.

After that, Momo took the bottle of oil and squirted some in Sasha's hands before putting the bottle back on the table. Sasha crouched down and put her hands on Makinojou's feet before moving them around, rubbing the oil into his skin, making sure to get between the toes and cover his feet in oil.

"Alright, turn back around," said Sasha.

"Yes, My Lady," replied Makinojou as he turned around with his back facing her.

Momo squirted some oil in Sasha's hands before putting the bottle back on the table. Sasha put her hands on Makinojou's ass and moved them around, feeling his ass muscles under her hands, rubbing the oil into his skin, making sure to cover his ass in oil.

"Okay, turn around," said Sasha.

"Yes, My Lady," replied Makinojou turning back around to face her.

Momo took the bottle of oil and squirted some in Sasha's hands before putting the bottle back on the table. Sasha reached her hands out and grabbed Makinojou's penis in her hands.

"Too tight, My Lady," said Makinojou. "If you do it that tight, I'll cum."

"Huh? Like this?" asked Sasha loosening her hands around his dick.

"Yes," answered Makinojou.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Sasha.

"Well, no, not exactly, but it would be best to save that for later," answer Makinojou.

"Okay," replied Sasha.

She moved her hands up and down his cock as if she was masturbating it and moved her hands around, making sure to cover all of his penis in oil. As she was applying the oil, Makinojou's penis started twitching.

"That's enough, My Lady," said Makinojou.

"Alright," replied Sasha as she let go of his dick.

Momo put some more oil in Sasha's hands before putting the bottle back on the table.

"Make sure you do it gently," alerted Momo.

"Like this?" asked Sasha as she put her hands on Makinojou's balls and moved them around lightly.

"Yes, My Lady," answered Makinojou.

Sasha continued to move her hands around his balls, feeling them under her hands, making sure to cover all of his balls in oil. While she was doing that, Morina disappeared, startling Momo, who looked like she had an exclamation.

"That's enough, My Lady," said Makinojou.

"Okay," replied Sasha as she moved her hands.

Just as she finished, Morina reappeared with a glass of hot tea.

"Here you go, My Lady," said Morina, holding the glass of hot tea out to her.

"Thank you, Morina," replied Sasha, taking the glass of hot tea.

"It is an honor," said Morina with a bow.

Sasha went about drinking the tea, and the moment the hot liquid touched her lips, Sasha disappeared as her counterpart Alex returned.

They continued to wait until Alex finished the glass of tea before moving on.

Meanwhile, outside the room, the orange-haired girl walked through the Pokemon Center, wondering if Sasha was still awake when she noticed an open door that was giving out light.

 _"Huh? That's Sasha's room,"_ thought the girl. _"Is she still awake?"_

The orange-haired girl made her way toward the room and peeked through the crack in the door to see Nurse Joy, the woman that was with Sasha, and two males she never saw before all naked, but her eyes lingered on the little boy.

 _"Wow, what a hot boy, but what is he doing in Sasha's room?"_ wondered the girl.

She would barge into the room to figure out what was going on, but she couldn't bring herself to as she didn't want to seem rude, and she couldn't help but watch.

Alex finished the tea and set the glass down before turning to Momo. "Alright, my turn."

"Yup," Momo agreed.

 _"Mmmm, wow, what a penis,"_ thought the girl outside the door.

Alex made his way over in front of Momo and stood there while the girl outside the door continued to watch, unable to tear herself away from the door.

"Morina, do you want to help?" asked Momo turning to her.

"Sure, it would be a pleasure," Morina agreed as she made her way over.

Momo took the bottle and squirted some in her hands before handing the bottle to Morina and rubbing her hands together. Morina took the bottle and followed the same thing before placing the bottle back on the table and rubbing her hands together. Momo and Morina placed their hands on Alex's face and started moving them, rubbing the oil into his skin, making sure to cover all of his skin in oil and moving their hands down to his neck.

With that done, Momo took the bottle and squirted some in her hands before handing the bottle to Morina and rubbing her hands together. Morina took the bottle and followed the same thing before placing the bottle back on the table and rubbing her hands together. They placed their hands on Alex's arms with Momo taking the left arm and Morina taking the right arm before moving their hands, rubbing the oil into his skin, making sure to cover all of his skin in oil and moving their hands up to his shoulders. Alex lifted his arms when needed so that they can get under his arms.

Once that was done, Momo took the bottle and squirted some in her hands before handing the bottle to Morina and rubbing her hands together. Morina took the bottle and followed the same thing before placing the bottle back on the table and rubbing her hands together. They placed their hands on Alex's chest and started moving them, feeling his muscles under their hands, rubbing the oil into his skin, making sure to cover all of his skin in oil.

 _"Oh, what I wouldn't give to have my hands on that hot body,"_ thought the girl as she watched.

After that, Momo reapplied oil to her hands before handing the bottle to Morina, who did the same thing. They placed their hands on Alex's stomach and started moving them, feeling his muscles under their hands, rubbing the oil into his skin, making sure to cover all of his skin in oil, getting a chuckle from Alex that was music to their ears.

"Alright, turn around, Sir," said Morina.

Alex turned around so that his back and ass was toward them. He didn't have as big of an ass as Sasha did, but he did have a big boy sexy ass.

 _"Mmmmm, what a hot ass,"_ thought the girl. _"Is he related to Sasha?"_

Momo put some oil in her hands before handing the bottle to Morina, who did the same thing. They placed their hands on Alex's back and started moving them, feeling his back muscles under their hands, rubbing the oil into his skin, making sure to cover all of his skin in oil.

With that done, Momo put some more oil in her hands before handing the bottle to Morina, who did the same thing. They crouched down and placed their hands on the back of Alex's legs with Momo taking the left leg and Morina taking the right leg before moving them, feeling his leg muscles under their hands, rubbing the oil into his skin, making sure to cover all of his skin in oil. Alex turned around when needed so that they can get the front of his legs.

Once that was done, Momo and Morina put some oil in their hands before doing Alex's feet, making sure to get between the toes and cover all of his feet in oil.

"Alright, turn around," said Momo.

Alex turned around so that his back and ass was to them.

Momo and Morina put some oil in their hands before placing their hands on Alex's ass cheeks with Momo taking his left ass cheek and Morina taking his right, moving their hands around, feeling his ass under their hands, making sure to cover all of his skin in oil.

"Alright, you're done for now," said Momo.

The only thing that wasn't done was his penis and balls.

Alex smirked.

 _"Oh, damn, that smirk is so hot!"_ thought the girl as she rubbed her legs together. _"Oh, please look at me that way!"_

Alex took the bottle of oil and squirted it on Morina and Momo's faces. They was already on their second bottle of oil, having had opened a new one when Sasha finished with Makinojou.

"Mmmm, you look so hot!" moaned Alex.

Momo, Morina, and the orange-haired girl blushed.

Alex put the bottle down on the table and placed his hands on their faces before moving his hands around, rubbing the oil into their skin, making sure to cover every part of their face in oil. Momo and Morina closed their eyes when needed so that none of the oil got in their eyes, but was enjoying Alex's hands on their skin.

With that done, Alex took the bottle of oil and squirted it on Morina and Momo's faces.

"Mmmm, yes, that's so sexy!" moaned Alex.

Momo, Morina, and the orange-haired girl blushed.

 _"Ooooh!"_ moaned the orange-haired girl in thought. _"I'd so love to hear him say that to me!"_

Alex put the bottle down on the table and placed his hands on their faces, rubbing the oil into their skin and moving his hands down to their necks. Momo and Morina held their hair so that Alex can get their necks.

Once that was done, Alex took the bottle of oil and squirted it on Morina and Momo's arms before putting the bottle back on the table and placing his hands on their arms, moving them around, rubbing the oil into their skin and moving his hands to their shoulders, reapplying oil as needed and switching arms, making sure to cover all of their arms and shoulders in oil.

"Alright, turn around," said Alex.

"Yes, Sir," replied Morina.

Morina and Momo turned around so that their back and ass was facing him, making their asses bounce. Morina's ass wasn't as big as Sasha's or Momo's, but it was huge for her size, which was roughly around the same size as the orange-haired girl he met a second time as Sasha. Alex's dick twitched as he thought about that girl but ignored it. Alex smacked Morina and Momo in the ass, making them bounce.

"Such hot fat asses!" moaned Alex.

"Aaaaah!" cried Momo and Morina in pleasure.

Alex smirked.

 _"Aaaaah!"_ moaned the orange-haired girl in thought, rubbing her legs together. _"Smack my ass like that!"_

Alex picked up the bottle of oil and squirted it on Morina and Momo's back before putting the bottle down on the table and placing his hands on their backs, moving his hands around, rubbing the oil into their skin, making sure to cover every part of their back in oil. When finished, Alex smacked Morina and Momo in the ass, making it bounce once more.

"Aaaaah!" cried Momo and Morina in pleasure.

"Alright, turn around," said Alex.

Morina and Momo turned around so that they was facing him.

Alex picked up the bottle of oil and squirted it on Morina and Momo's stomach before putting the bottle down on the table and placing his hands on their stomachs, moving his hands around, feeling their skin under his hands, rubbing the oil into their skin, making sure to cover every part of their stomachs in oil.

After that, Alex took the bottle of oil and squirted it on Morina and Momo's legs before putting the bottle back on the table and crouching down, placing his hands on their legs, moving them around, rubbing the oil into their skin, reapplying oil as needed and switching legs, making sure to cover all of their legs in oil. Momo and Morina turned around when needed so that Alex can do the back of their legs.

With that done, Alex took the bottle of oil and squirted it on Morina and Momo's feet before putting the bottle back on the table and crouching down, placing his hand on their feet, moving them around, rubbing the oil into their skin, reapplying oil as needed and switching feet, making sure to get between the toes and cover all of their feet in oil.

Once that was done, Alex got back up and looked at Morina breasts, taking them in. Morina's breasts was smaller than Sasha's breasts, but not by much. He took the bottle of oil and squirted it on Morina and Momo's breasts.

"Mmmmm, yes, that looks so good!" moaned Alex. "You look like I shot my cum on your breasts."

Morina and Momo blushed.

Alex smirked.

 _"Huh? Cum? What's that?"_ thought the orange-haired girl. _"Does he not care what size their breasts are?"_ She pulled back for a second and looked down at her breasts before peeking back through the crack in the door.

Alex put the bottle back on the table and put his hands on their breasts, moving his hands around, feeling their breasts under his hands, rubbing the oil into their skin, making sure to cover all of their breasts in oil and making them moan. As he rubbed the oil on their breasts, Alex made sure to get the crack of Momo's breasts, around the areolas, and across their nipples. He stopped and took the bottle of oil before squirting some more on their breasts even though they were already finished. Alex put the bottle back on the table and put his hands back on their breasts, moving his hands around, enjoying the feeling of their breasts under his hands, rubbing the oil into their skin, making sure to cover all of their breasts in oil.

"Okay, turn around," said Alex.

"Yes, Sir," replied Morina.

Morina and Momo turned around so that their back and ass was facing him, making their asses bounce. Alex smacked Morina and Momo in the ass, making them bounce.

"Oh, yes, make those hot fat asses bounce!" moaned Alex.

"Aaaaah!" cried Momo and Morina in pleasure.

Alex smirked.

 _"Oooooh, yes!"_ moaned the orange-haired girl in thought, rubbing her legs together. _"Do that to me!"_

Alex picked up the bottle of oil and squirted it on Morina and Momo's asses before putting the bottle down on the table and placing his hands on her asses, moving his hands around, rubbing the oil into their skin, making sure to cover every part of their asses in oil. He stopped and took the bottle of oil before squirting some more on their asses even though they were already finished.

"Mmmm, yes, that look so good!" moaned Alex. "You look like I shot my cum on your asses."

Morina and Momo blushed.

Alex smirked.

He put the bottle back on the table and put his hands on their asses, moving his hands around, enjoying the feeling of their asses under his hands, rubbing the oil into their skin, making sure to cover every part of their asses in oil. When finished, Alex smacked Morina and Momo in the ass, making it bounce.

"Aaaaah!" cried Momo and Morina in pleasure.

"Alright, turn around," said Alex.

Morina and Momo turned around so that they was facing him.

Alex looked at Morina and Momo's pussies, taking them in. Morina's pussy was petite and very puffy, and Momo's pussy was very puffy, but neither of their pussies was as puffy as Sasha's. Alex took the bottle of oil and squirted it on Morina and Momo's pussies before putting the bottle down on the table and placing his hands on their pussies, gently moving his hands around, rubbing the oil into their skin, making sure to cover every part of their pussies in oil.

 _"Oh, damn, do that to me!"_ moaned the orange-haired girl in thought, rubbing her legs together as she continued to watch.

Alex stopped and squirted some more oil on their pussies even though they didn't need it before placing his hands on their pussies, gently moving his hands around, rubbing the oil into their skin, making sure to cover every part of their pussies in oil. When they all finished oiling each other's bodies, their skin glistened in the light magnificently as if they was dipped in oil, but it was more noticeable for Alex than it was for Momo, Morina, and Makinojou due to his dark complexion.

Meanwhile, outside the door, the orange-haired girl continued to drool over Alex's body.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the sixth chapter of Sasha ½. I do hope you like it. The chapter got a little over my 4k words goal, surprisingly, but I was hoping to reach the 4k words goal anyway. I think this chapter turned out well, but I'll let you be the judge of that. There isn't really too much to this chapter as it's pretty much straight forward and self-explanatory. It's only a chapter about Sasha, Alex, Momo, Morina, and Makinojou oiling up their bodies before getting into the lemon chapter or chapters next, depending on how it goes. We also get to see someone peeping in on them during the oily session, but no name is mentioned to save the story. Don't worry, the girl's name will be revealed soon enough, but we need to first get through the upcoming lemons. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Sasha ½.

I decided to continue with the story, but if there is a Pokemon that you think doesn't fit Sasha or Alex, please leave a comment down below. I'll also be posting upcoming Pokemon that will appear in the next chapter when there is any, so look forward to that and make sure to leave a comment below on whether or not you think they fit Sasha or Alex based on their "Cute" and "Brawn" themes to help me figure out where to place the Pokemon.

The character's name is up to being changed except for the first name and the last name. Alexander means "defender of mankind," which is why I went with it, and Sasha and Alex are both a nickname for Alexander and Alexandra. Hidalgo means "Noble One," which is similar to Alice, which means "Noble Kind." I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Alice did. Chelem means "Dream," which is similar to Nina, which means "Dreamer." I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Nina. Sol means "Sun," which is similar to Kianga, which means "Sunshine." I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Kianga. The last name is based on the character Yukimura Kusunoki from Haganai, who Sasha looks similar to, but with a few differences.

If anyone has any suggestions for replacements for the names, please leave a comment below, but make sure that at least the meaning is the same.

Sasha is supposed to be a girl in the story while Alex is supposed to be a boy, so if I make a mistake, please feel free to notify me in the comments below.

 **Note:** Additional Tags will be added as the story progresses when they are revealed in the story.

 **Other Note:** As shown in the Categories above, there are plenty of relationships, so if there is anyone that you would like to see Sasha and/or her counterpart Alex get with, please feel free to leave a comment below. You can also mention people who you would not like to see in the relationships below. If there is anyone that you would rather see become Sasha and/or her counterpart Alex's servant, please leave a comment below. Keep in mind that not everyone will become girlfriend and boyfriend material throughout the story, so if there is someone you want to see become Sasha's boyfriend or Alex's girlfriend, please leave a comment below.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	7. Night Time Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Sasha, Alex, Morina, Makinojou, and Momo all oiled each other up. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

"Now to finish oiling you, Master," said Morina as she got on her knees in front of him.

"Yes," Momo agreed as she got on her knees in front of him.

Alex smirked.

Morina put some oil in her hands and passed the bottle to Momo before rubbing her hands together. Momo followed before putting the bottle down on the floor nearby and rubbing her hands together. Momo wrapped her hands around Alex's cock, feeling his huge fat black cock under her hands while Morina put her hands on Alex's balls, slightly squeezing them, feeling his balls under her hands.

"Mmmm," moaned Alex.

"You like that, Master?" asked Morina.

"Oh, yes," replied Alex.

"There is more where that came from," said Momo.

Momo started moving her hands up and down Alex's dick, masturbating his cock while Morina rubbed her hands around his balls, slightly squeezing them.

"Oh, Master, your huge balls feel so good," moaned Morina.

"Oh, your cock is so huge and fat, and it feels so good," moaned Momo.

"Aaaah… mmmm… yes, yes… your hands feel so good on my dick, and your… squeezing my balls so firmly," moaned Alex as he moved his hips, sending his cock between Momo's hands, enjoying feeling their hands on her penis and balls.

 _"Oh, I want my hands on his dick and balls,"_ thought the orange-haired girl with a blush on her cheeks, rubbing her thighs together as she continued to watch.

"Aaaah… aaaah… mmmm… yes, yes… Morina, Momo… rub my cock and balls," moaned Alex.

"It's called masturbating," replied Momo.

"Ooooh… mmmm… yes, yes… Morina, Momo, masturbate my dick and balls," moaned Alex.

"Mmmm… Master… your cock is getting bigger and thicker," moaned Morina.

"Oh, impressive! I can feel your dick getting bigger and thicker in my hands," moaned Momo.

 _"Wow! I want to masturbate his cock and balls!"_ thought the orange-haired girl, rubbing her thighs together.

Momo tightened her grip on Alex's penis and continued to masturbate him while Morina moved her hands across his balls and gripped them tighter, squeezing them harder. The oil made their hands feel slippery and amazing on his cock and balls.

"Ooooh… aaah… Morina, Momo, you're clenching my dick and balls so hard," moaned Alex. "It feels so good."

"Yes, yes… Master, Master… feel my hands on your balls and squeezing them," moaned Morina.

"Mmmmm… mmmm… yes, yes… feel me masturbating you huge fat cock," moaned Momo.

They stopped momentarily to put more oil in their hands before going back to masturbating his penis and balls. As they continued to masturbate his dick and balls, Alex could feel his release getting closer and closer, and his penis twitched in Momo's hands.

"Mmmmm… Master, Master… spurt out your cum!" moaned Morina.

"Oooooh… ooooh… yes, yes… spurt out that cum!" moaned Momo in agreement.

"Aaaaah… aaaaah… Morina, Momo… yes, yes!" moaned Alex as he moved his hips a little harder, bringing himself closer and closer to his release. "I'm going to cum!"

"Ooooh… Master, Master… yes, yes… cum, cum!" moaned Morina.

"Aaaah… yes, yes… cum! Spurt your cum out of your huge fat black penis hole!" moaned Momo.

"Morina, Momo… aaaah!" moaned Alex as he came.

"Master, Master… aaaah!" moaned Morina as she came.

"Alex-sama, Alex-sama… aaaah!" moaned Momo as she came.

 _"So his name is Alex, huh?"_ thought the orange-haired girl, rubbing her thighs together.

Alex shoved his hips forward, making his cock go through Momo's hands as he came, shooting out ropes of cum that landed on Morina and Momo's face, breasts, and hair, and it dripping down his dick and balls onto Momo and Morina's hands. At the same time, Morina and Momo got off from seeing Alex cumming from his black penis hole and getting it all over them, spraying cum out of their pussies, getting their pussies wet in their cum, it dripping onto the floor, and it running down their thighs. After a while, Alex soon calmed down and stopped cumming.

 _"So that is cum? It's so white,"_ thought the orange-haired girl, rubbing her thighs together. _"Mmmm, Alex, please cum all over me."_

Morina and Momo let go of his cock and balls but didn't move from in front of Alex. They moved their heads closer and stuck their tongues out before licking up and down Alex's dick, making their tongues touch each other and licking up the cum, tasting it and swallowing it.

"Ooooh… aaaah… aaaah… yes, yes… lick my huge fat black cock," moaned Alex. "That feels so good."

Momo stopped, getting Morina to stop as she opened her mouth and engulfed Alex's penis in her mouth.

"Aaaah! Oh, that feels so great!" moaned Alex.

Momo paused and took him out of her mouth briefly. "It's called sucking."

"Oh, yes, yes… go back to sucking my dick," moaned Alex.

Momo complied as she engulfed Alex's cock in her mouth before bobbing her head up and down, making her gigantic breasts bounce. While she did that, Morina moved her head forwards and stuck her tongue out before she started licking Alex's balls, licking up the cum and tasting it before swallowing it.

"Aaaaah… aaaah… yes, yes… Morina, Morina… lick your Master's black balls!" moaned Alex as he started moving his hips, sending his penis in and out of Momo's mouth. "Oooooh… mmmm… yes, yes… Momo, Momo… suck my huge fat black dick!"

The orange-haired girl blushed, rubbed her thighs together, and moved her right hand to her mouth before taking her pointer and middle finger into her mouth. _"You can put your cock in my mouth anytime."_

After a little bit of Momo sucking Alex's penis, she stopped and took his cock out of her mouth only for Morina to move her head up with her mouth still open and engulf his dick, bobbing her head up and down. While she did that, Momo moved her head down to Alex's balls and started licking them.

"Oh, wow! Morina, your mouth is so amazing!" moaned Alex. "Aaaaah… mmmm… suck Master's huge fat black cock! Ooooh, yes, Momo, lick my black balls. You really like my black dick and balls, don't you!"

Morina and Momo blushed and continued sucking his dick and licking his balls. Momo moved her left hand to Morina's pussy and started rubbing it, and Morina moved her left hand to Momo's pussy and started rubbing it, but both of them made sure to only rub the outside of each other's pussies. They continued sucking his penis and licking his balls, taking turns to suck his cock and lick his balls while masturbating each other's pussies. As they continued to suck his cock and lick his balls while masturbating each other's pussies, Alex could feel his release getting closer and closer, and his penis twitched in Morina's mouth.

"Aaaah… aaaah… Morina, Momo… It's coming," moaned Alex.

Morina stopped bobbing her head and took his dick out of her mouth, and Momo stopped licking his balls. They each put a hand on Alex's cock and started moving it up and down with their faces close to his penis, mouths open, and tongues hanging out while masturbating each other's pussies.

"Mmmmm… ooooh… yes, yes… Morina, Momo!" moaned Alex as he started moving his hips a little harder, bringing himself closer and closer. "Morina, Momo!"

"Master, Master!" moaned Morina as she came.

"Alex-sama, Alex-sama!" moaned Momo as she came.

Alex shoved his hips forward, making his dick go through their hands as he came, shooting out ropes of cum that landed on Morina and Momo's face, breasts, hair, tongue, and in their mouth, and it dripping down his cock to their hands. At the same time, Morina and Momo got off from seeing Alex cumming from his black dick hole and getting it all over them and in their mouth, spraying cum out of their pussies, coating their hands, getting their pussies wet, it dripping onto the floor, and it running down their thighs. After a while, Alex soon calmed down and stopped cumming.

Morina and Momo took their hands off his dick and removed their hands from each other's pussies before turning to each other and french kissing, swirling their tongues around, sharing the last of Alex's cum in their mouth that they didn't swallow and sucking on each other's fingers, tasting their pussy juices.

"Aaaah… that's so sexy!" moaned Alex as he shot another load on them from seeing them kissing each other, sharing his cum, and tasting each other's pussy juices.

Once Alex calmed down, and Morina and Momo finished sharing his cum and tasting their own cum, Momo grabbed the bottle of oil and squirted some on her breasts. She put the bottle down and leaned forward toward Alex before wrapping her breasts around his cock and balls, smashing them together and making her nipples and areolas press against Alex's dick, hiding his penis and balls from view with her gigantic breasts.

"Aaaaah… ooooh… yes, yes… Momo, Momo… your breasts are so soft and slippery!" moaned Alex. "I can feel them on my cock and balls!"

"Another word for them is titties, and this is called a tit job," said Momo. "Do you like that?"

"Ooooh… yes, yes… give me a tit job with those gigantic titties!" moaned Alex.

"Mmmm… yes, yes… Alex-sama, Alex-sama… fuck my gigantic titties!" moaned Momo as she started moving her cum and oiled titties up and down.

"Yes, yes… fuck those titties! Fuck those titties!" moaned Alex as he started moving his hips, sending his hidden cock and balls in and out of between Momo's titties, feeling her areolas and nipples rubbing against his dick.

 _"What a bummer, it looks like I won't be able to do that with him,"_ thought the orange-haired girl, a little depressed.

Momo started moving along with Alex, bouncing her gigantic titties on his huge fat penis. Morina placed a hand on Momo's ass cheek and another on her pussy before she started rubbing them. As Alex continued to fuck Momo's titties while Morina masturbated her pussy and rubbed her ass, Alex could feel himself getting closer and closer.

"Aaaah… aaaah… Alex-sama, Alex-sama… yes, yes… your cock is pulsing against my titties and nipples," moaned Momo. "Come on! Spurt that cum out! Oooooh… ooooh…Morina, Morina… yes, yes… masturbate my pussy, squeeze my ass!"

"Oooooh… ooooh… yes, yes… Momo, Momo!" moaned Alex as he moved his hips a little faster, bringing himself closer and closer. "Momo, Momo!"

"Alex-sama, Alex-sama… yes, yes!" moaned Momo as she came.

Alex shoved his hips forward, making his hidden dick and balls go between Momo's titties as he came, and with Momo's gigantic titties wrapped around him tightly, Alex's cum sprayed out of between her titties and over them. At the same time, Momo got off from seeing Alex cumming on her titties and from Morina masturbating her pussy, spraying cum out of her pussy, coating Morina's hand, getting her pussy wet, it dripping onto the floor, and it running down her thighs.

"Morina, get over here and suck your Master's black cock," demanded Alex as he continued cumming.

"As you order, Master," replied Morina, licking her lips and removing her hands from Momo's pussy and ass.

Morina moved closer to Alex with her mouth open and tongue hanging out, and Momo uncovered Alex's penis as she removed her titties and opened her mouth. Alex's cum shot out and landed on Morina and Momo's face, titties, and in their mouths before Morina took Alex's dick into her mouth, tasting his cum and swallowing it.

"Aaaah… yes… that's it, Morina! Taste Master's cum and swallow!" moaned Alex as he put his hands on her head and shoved his dick farther into her mouth, making her choke on his cock as he filled her mouth up with his cum, much to her delight as she came, spraying cum out of her pussy, getting her pussy wet, it dripping onto the floor, and it running down her thighs. "Aaaaah… mmmm… yes, yes… suck Master's dick!"

Alex continued to fill Morina's mouth with his cum, and Morina continued to take his cum in her mouth, but she couldn't contain it all, so some spilled out of the corners of her mouth. Alex pulled his cock out of Morina's mouth before taking Momo's head and shoving his dick in her mouth, filling up her mouth with the rest of his cum and making her choke on his penis, much to her delight as she came again, spraying cum out of her pussy, getting her pussy wet, it dripping onto the floor, and it running down her thighs. When he came down, Alex pulled his penis out of Momo mouth, and Momo and Morina turned to each other before french kissing, swirling their tongues around, sharing the last of Alex's cum in their mouths.

"Ooooh… yes, that's so hot!" moaned Alex as he shot another load on them from seeing them kissing each other, sharing his cum.

 _"Oh, shove your dick in my mouth and make me choke on it,"_ thought the orange-haired girl, rubbing her legs together.

Alex soon came down and stopped cumming, and Momo and Morina stopped kissing each other.

"How about you get changed, Alex-sama," said Momo, licking her lips.

 _"Huh? Changed? What is she talking about?"_ wondered the orange-haired girl in confusion.

"Sounds good," replied Alex.

"Here you go, Master," said Makinojou, handing Alex a glass of cold tea.

Alex took the glass of cold tea and took a drink out of it, and the moment the cold liquid touched his lips, Alex disappeared only to be replaced with Sasha.

The orange-haired girl had to cover her mouth in shock. _"W-what the heck! Sasha and Alex are the same person! There must be something in that cup! No, wait, what are they planning to do next?"_ She looked back through the crack in the door.

"So, what's next?" asked Sasha.

"How about you lay down on the bed," answered Momo.

"Okay," replied Sasha.

She turned and made her way over to the bed before climbing on top of it and laying down on her back. Momo, Morina, Makinojou, and the orange-haired girl watched her ass bounce as she made her way to the bed and laid down.

 _"Wow, what an ass! No, wait, what am I thinking? She's a girl. I'm not into girls, am I?"_ thought the orange-haired girl before shrugging it off and continuing to watch.

Momo made her way over to the bed and climbed on top. Morina made her way over to the table and sat down before watching Momo's ass bounce with Makinojou. Momo turned around and climbed on top of Sasha with her ass and pussy facing her and her face near Sasha's pussy.

 _"Huh? What are they doing?"_ thought the orange-haired girl.

Momo leaned her head down and buried her face into Sasha's pussy as she started eating her out, licking her pussy and tasting it.

"Aaaaa… mmmm… ooooh… Momo, Momo… yes, yes," moaned Sasha giggling in between before she felt Momo's tongue enter inside her.

Feeling Momo's tongue enter her pussy made Sasha bury her face in Momo's pussy and started licking it uncontrollably, shoving her tongue inside her pussy and tasting it. She had to admit, Momo's pussy tasted pretty good. 

_"Oh, wow, this is so hot,"_ thought the orange-haired girl. _"What an incredible pussy she has."_

With the position that they was in, the orange-haired girl had a full view of Sasha's pussy before Momo burying her face in it. Despite believing that she wasn't into girls, she had to admit that see the two licking each other's pussy was extremely hot, and it didn't stop her from rubbing her thighs together or licking her lips.

Momo and Sasha continued to lick each other's pussies until their legs shook and they came, spraying cum out of their pussies into each other's waiting mouths, tasting each other's cum and swallowing it.

"What was that?" asked Sasha.

"That was eating each other out, and the position was sixty-nine," Momo answered. "You taste prestigious!"

Sasha blushed at the compliment. "You tasted great too."

 _"Hmmm, so that was called eating each other out, and the position was sixty-nine, huh,"_ thought the orange-haired girl.

"So, what's next?" asked Sasha.

Momo climbed off Sasha and turned to look at her. "First, you should roll over with your legs spread open."

"Like this?" asked Sasha as she rolled over on her stomach with her legs spread open, revealing her glistening wet mountain puffy pussy.

"Yup, just like that," said Momo.

Momo made her way down toward Sasha's legs and between them before leaning down and burying her face in Sasha's ass and pussy, licking her glistening wet pussy and tasting it.

"Oooooh… aaaah… aaaah… yes, yes… Momo, Momo… eat me out!" moaned Sasha while giggling in between.

While Momo was eating out Sasha's pussy, Morina and Makinojou got up and made their way over to the bed before climbing on top. Morina moved behind Momo and leaned down before burying her face in her ass and pussy, licking her glistening wet pussy and tasting it. Makinojou made his way in front of Sasha and sat down with his legs open and his eight inches long, six inches in girth, and lemon balls in front of Sasha.

"Oh, Mistress," moaned Makinojou shaking his penis back and forth.

Sasha blushed and opened her mouth before taking his dick inside her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, sucking on his cock.

"Oh, Mistress… yes, yes… aaaah… aaaah… your mouth is so pretty… and feels amazing!" moaned Makinojou.

Sasha blushed at the compliment.

 _"Oh, my, she's sucking his dick,"_ thought the orange-haired girl.

Oh, Mistress, Mistress… mmmm… aaaah… yes, yes… suck my dick with those beautiful lips," moaned Makinojou.

Sasha continued to blush, bobbing her head up and down, circling her tongue around Makinojou's cock, sucking on his dick. She only sucked on Makinojou's penis for a little while when he felt himself getting closer and closer, and it wasn't because he had poor stamina or was someone that got off quickly. It was more because Sasha's mouth felt so amazing.

"Aaaah… aaaah… ooooh… Mistress, Mistress… I can't hold back… I'm going to cum in that pretty mouth," moaned Makinojou. "Aaaah… Mistress, Mistress."

Makinojou came, squirting cum out of his penis into Sasha's mouth, filling it up with his cum. Sasha continued to take his cum in her mouth, tasting it and swallowing it. When Makinojou came down and stopped cumming, he went to pull his penis out of Sasha's mouth, but she stopped him as she started bobbing her head up and down, swirling her tongue around his cock until he came quickly a second time. When that was finish, Sasha let him out of her mouth, and Makinojou made his way back over to the table and sat down.

While Morina was eating out Momo's pussy, she moved her right hand between her legs and started masturbating her pussy. As they eat each other's pussies out and masturbated, with Sasha moaning and giggling in between, Sasha, Momo, and Morina felt themselves getting closer and closer as their legs shook.

"Aaaaah… mmmm… yes, yes… Momo, Momo… I'm going to cum," moaned Sasha while giggling in between as she pushed her hips backward into Momo's face. "Mmmm… ooooh… Momo, Momo."

Sasha grabbed a handful of the sheets, her legs shook, and her back arched as she came, spraying cum out of her pussy into Momo's waiting mouth. Momo felt Sasha cum into her mouth, and with the pleasure of Morina eating her pussy, she came, spraying cum out of her pussy into Morina's waiting mouth. Morina saw Sasha cum and feeling Momo cum into her mouth, and with the added pleasure of masturbating her pussy, she came, spraying cum out of her pussy onto the bed, coating her hand, getting her pussy wet, and it running down her thighs.

 _"Oh, wow, that looks like it felt good,"_ thought the orange-haired girl, rubbing her thighs together and licking her lips.

When they finished cumming, Morina removed her hand from between her legs and backed up, and Momo backed up away from Sasha.

"Aaaah," moaned Sasha, feeling good after her release before rolling over. "So, what's next?"

Momo and Morina smiled before they climbed on top of her legs backward so that their asses was facing Sasha and started rubbing their pussies against her legs, making their ass smack into each other and rub against Sasha's pussy.

"Oh, Mistress, Mistress… your beautiful leg is rubbing my pussy!" moaned Morina. "Ooooh… mmmm… yes, yes… Momo, Momo… smack that fat ass against mine!"

"Mmmm, yes, yes… Sasha-sama, Sasha-sama… I'm going to rub my pussy against your sexy leg," moaned Momo. "Yes, yes… Morina, Morina… aaaah… smack that fat ass against mine!"

"Aaaah… mmmm… yes, yes… Morina, Momo… ooooh… oooh… your asses feel so good rubbing against my pussy!" moaned Sasha.

As Momo and Morina continued to grind their pussies against Sasha's legs and their asses against her pussy, moaning or moaning while giggling in between, Sasha, Morina, and Momo could feel themselves getting closer and closer as their legs shook.

"Ooooh… aaaah… Morina, Momo… yes, yes… rub that pussy against my legs… rub that fat ass against my pussy," moaned Sasha. "Mmmmm… mmmm… I'm going to cum."

"Mmmm… yes, yes… Mistress, Mistress… I'm going to cum on your leg! Cum on my ass!" moaned Morina.

"Aaaaah… aaaah… Sasha-sama, Sasha-sama… yes, yes… I'm going to cum on your leg! Spray your cum on my ass!" moaned Momo.

"Morina, Momo," moaned Sasha as she came.

"Mistress, Mistress," moaned Morina as she came.

"Sasha-sama, Sasha-sama," moaned Momo as she came.

Sasha grabbed a handful of the sheets, her legs shook, and her back arched as she came, spraying cum out of her pussy onto Morina and Momo's ass. At the same time, Morina and Momo came, spraying cum out of their pussy onto Sasha's legs. When they finished cumming, Morina and Momo climbed off of Sasha's legs.

"Mmmm, that was great," moaned Sasha, feeling good after she came.

"Okay, turn over," said Momo.

"Like this?" asked Sasha as she rolled over on her stomach with her legs spread open.

"Well, almost, you can close your legs, Sasha-sama," said Momo.

"Okay," replied Sasha as she closed her legs, and with how fat her ass was, her pussy was completely hidden by her ass cheeks along with her ass hole.

Momo climbed on top of her, straddling her ass cheeks with her pussy touching her ass before leaning down on top of her and moving her hips, grinding her pussy against Sasha's ass. While she did that, Morina climbed on top of Momo, straddling her ass cheeks with her pussy touching her ass before leaning down on top of her and moving her hips, grinding her pussy against Momo's ass.

"Mmmm… mmmm… yes, yes… fuck that fat black ass… fuck that fat black ass," moaned Momo.

"Ooooh… ooooh… Momo, Momo… I'm going to fuck that fat ass," moaned Morina.

"Aaaah… mmmm… Momo, Momo… ooooh… aaaah… my fat black ass… my fat black ass," moaned Sasha. "Aaaah… mmmm… you're pussy feels good fucking my ass."

As Momo continued to fuck Sasha's ass with her pussy and Morina continued to fuck Momo's ass with her pussy, Morina and Momo could feel themselves getting closer and closer as their legs shook.

"Aaaah… ooooh… yes, yes… I'm going to cum on that fat ass," moaned Momo.

"Mmmm… yes, yes… Momo, Momo… I'm going to cum on your fat ass," moaned Morina.

"Sasha-sama, Sasha-sama!" moaned Momo as she came.

"Momo, Momo!" moaned Morina as she came.

"Ooooooh, Momo, Morina!" moaned Sasha as she came.

Momo came, spraying cum out of her pussy onto Sasha's ass cheeks, making Sasha cum from feeling her cum on her ass. At the same time, Morina came, spraying cum out of her pussy onto Momo's ass cheeks. When they finished cumming, Morina climbed off Momo, and Momo climbed off Sasha while Sasha turned over onto her back.

"Okay, your turn Momo," said Sasha as she got on her hands and knees and moved out of the way.

Momo laid down on her stomach with her legs closed, and just like Sasha, her pussy was completely hidden by her fat ass cheeks along with her ass hole. Sasha climbed on top of her, straddling her ass cheeks with her pussy pressing against them before leaning down on top of her and moving her hips, grinding her pussy against Momo's ass. While she did that, Morina climbed on top of Sasha, straddling her ass cheeks with her pussy touching her ass before leaning down on top of her and moving her hips, grinding her pussy against Sasha's ass.

"Oooooh… yes, yes… Momo, Momo… I'm going to fuck that cum covered fat ass," moaned Sasha. "Aaaah... mmmm… Morina, Morina… yes, yes… fuck your Mistress' ass."

"Aaaah… mmmm… Sasha-sama, Sasha-sama… yes, yes… fuck my ass," moaned Momo.

"Mistress, Mistress… yes, yes… fuck that fat sexy ass," moaned Morina.

As Sasha continued to fuck Momo's ass with her pussy and Morina continued to fuck Sasha's ass with her pussy, Sasha and Morina could feel themselves getting closer and closer as their legs shook.

"Mmmm… ooooh… Momo, Momo… yes, yes… I'm going to cum on that cum covered fat ass," moaned Sasha. "Aaaah… Morina, Morina… cum on Mistress' cum covered ass."

"Aaaah… yes, yes… Mistress, Mistress… I'm going to cum on your cum covered sexy ass," moaned Morina.

"Momo, Momo!" moaned Sasha as she came.

"Mistress, Mistress!" moaned Morina as she came.

"Aaaah… yes, yes… Sasha-sama, Sasha-sama!" moaned Momo as she came.

Sasha came, spraying cum out of her pussy onto Momo's ass cheeks, making Momo cum from feeling her cum on her ass. At the same time, Morina came, spraying cum out of her pussy onto Sasha's ass cheeks. When they finished cumming, Morina climbed off Sasha, and Sasha climbed off Momo.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the seventh chapter of Sasha ½. I do hope you like it. I wasn't sure if this chapter would get long enough to reach the point that I wanted to, but I managed to do just that. The chapter continues where the last chapter left off and was a pretty great lemon, with the majority of it being yuri. I think it turned out pretty great, but I'll let you decide that for yourself. I had difficulty trying to think of a great title for this chapter, so hopefully, the title is pretty great. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Sasha ½.

I decided to continue with the story, but if there is a Pokemon that you think doesn't fit Sasha or Alex, please leave a comment down below. I'll also be posting upcoming Pokemon that will appear in the next chapter when there is any, so look forward to that and make sure to leave a comment below on whether or not you think they fit Sasha or Alex based on their "Cute" and "Brawn" themes to help me figure out where to place the Pokemon.

The character's name is up to being changed except for the first name and the last name. Alexander means "defender of mankind," which is why I went with it, and Sasha and Alex are both a nickname for Alexander and Alexandra. Hidalgo means "Noble One," which is similar to Alice, which means "Noble Kind." I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Alice did. Chelem means "Dream," which is similar to Nina, which means "Dreamer." I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Nina. Sol means "Sun," which is similar to Kianga, which means "Sunshine." I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Kianga. The last name is based on the character Yukimura Kusunoki from Haganai, who Sasha looks similar to, but with a few differences.

If anyone has any suggestions for replacements for the names, please leave a comment below, but make sure that at least the meaning is the same.

Sasha is supposed to be a girl in the story while Alex is supposed to be a boy, so if I make a mistake, please feel free to notify me in the comments below.

 **Note:** Additional Tags will be added as the story progresses when they are revealed in the story.

 **Other Note:** As shown in the Categories above, there are plenty of relationships, so if there is anyone that you would like to see Sasha and/or her counterpart Alex get with, please feel free to leave a comment below. You can also mention people who you would not like to see in the relationships below. If there is anyone that you would rather see become Sasha and/or her counterpart Alex's servant, please leave a comment below. Keep in mind that not everyone will become girlfriend and boyfriend material throughout the story, so if there is someone you want to see become Sasha's boyfriend or girlfriend or Alex's girlfriend, please leave a comment below.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


End file.
